The Dranon Heiress
by Relinquished
Summary: No one could be more sullen, introverted and quiet as Kai, right? The Bladebreakers are students at the BBA college, learning the theoretical side to Beyblading. At this new college, the Bladebreakers meet with the most terrifying bladers in the world.
1. Chapter One

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades.  
  
Summary: No one could be more sullen, introverted and quiet as Kai, right? The Bladebreakers are students at the BBA college, learning the theoretical side to Beyblading. At this new college, the Bladebreakers meet with the most terrifying blader in the world.  
  
---- The Dranon Heiress ----  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Footsteps sounded as the students scurried away into classrooms, finishing off last minute homework, muttering darkly about their teachers. This was the new college set up by the BBA, especially for training those who were expert bladers. Here, not only would these hopefuls master the use of blading, they would develop their own styles and learn the theoretical side to this sport.  
  
That was why the Bladebreakers were here - and the reason why Kai now walked towards his own classroom. He was a senior, a person who didn't need the classes and the teacher lecturing him about the proper way to defeat an opponent. He didn't need to be told off because he destroyed his opponent's Beyblade in the battle, or if he fluctuated the battle's length by a milestone.  
  
It was his style and nothing would change it.  
  
In his next class, he was to learn about the interaction of humans and bit- beasts. It was nothing he did already know, since he and Dranzer had been partners for over half of his sixteen years. He could already channel his own power into his bit and he had total and utter control over it. Plus, no one in the school had been able to beat him as yet.  
  
--------  
  
"Hitawari-san, you are late."  
  
The teacher frowned at him. Kai shrugged off the teacher's disapproval and went straight to his seat in the back row. There he set down his books and folded his arms. Frowning one last time, the teacher sighed and tapped the table for attention. The chattering subsided and all students paid attention.  
  
"We have a new student," the teacher told them. "Her name is Dranon Chika (A/N: there! I'm in this one!!!!). She is part Japanese, part British."  
  
That explained why she had a Japanese first name, but an English surname. It sounded strange together, but the teenager who came to the front of the classroom was even stranger. She had short, dark hair, chin-length and layered. Her fringe, which was chin length and parted on the right, was streaked dark blue. Chika had albino skin and ruthlessly cold eyes the shade of sapphire. Her clothes could be summarised by one word: black.  
  
The class began to mutter about this newcomer. She looked at everyone sullenly, her eyes glinted a chilly blue. Then they changed colour, to a blinding silver. Several people gasped. Kai himself sat straight, catching himself before he reacted with just as much surprise as they did. This was no ordinary girl - she clearly had some sort of power about her. She met his eyes with her frightening ones.  
  
"Take your seat, Dranon-san."  
  
Maybe it was just his luck - or lack thereof - because the seat in front of Kai was empty. The new girl went to sit there, serving him with a death glare all the while.  
  
--------  
  
"Yo, Kai-kun!"  
  
Takao caught up with his 'buddy' and moved to slap him a high five. All he got was a glare in return. He shrugged, then spied Chika walking out of the room. His eyes goggled and the sight of her pale features. She wore no make up, no adornments of any kind, except a pair of small earrings, which didn't stand out much. The glare in her now-blue eyes made her seem almost untouchable.  
  
"Who's that?" Takao whispered. "She's so - strange!"  
  
"New girl," Kai replied simply. "Her name's Dranon Chika."  
  
"Chika-hime! Wassup babe?"  
  
They looked towards where Chika was standing, arms folded, with the college big-shot's arm around her shoulders. Everyone in the corridor turned to watch. Yatashima Taka's antics were always entertaining - especially when his prey was a new kid who didn't know much about his reputation.  
  
Chika, however, merely looked down at his arm draped over her shoulders and brushed it off. Her eyes had gone hard. Taka didn't take the hint and continued to address her as his 'princess', going into lurid detail about some relationship they had had before. People started to giggle and jest with him, whispering rumours about the new girl, whose reputation was already quickly dissolving, even if she didn't have one in the school yet.  
  
"Uh-oh," Takao whispered.  
  
Privately, Kai agreed. Chika looked ready to kill, cold fury radiating from her entire body. He noticed that her hands twitched slightly, before clenching into tight fists. Taka went to wrap his arm around her waist, but before he could do so, he was airborne.  
  
"What the - ?"  
  
"Nobody calls me 'hime' without paying," Chika hissed. "If you call yourself a man, big-shot, get up and go outside."  
  
'Go outside' was another term which was used to challenge people to battles. Taka was on his backside, staring at her, before he glared and picked himself from the floor. Chika merely glanced at him, then went out onto the concrete, hands in her pockets. Kai could barely suppress a shiver. She hadn't even MOVED when Taka was thrown into the air.  
  
"Bitch," Taka snarled. He drew out his Beyblade and launcher, following her.  
  
---- End of Chapter One ----  
  
A/N: How do you like it????  
  
Eh.......this is one of the first I've actually done with an OC who blades. Especially when the OC is myself!! I've totally whacked out my own character and put in this new personality for myself - and a new style. I wouldn't be caught DEAD with blue streaks, mainly because my family would chuck a fit if I did. Oh yeah....you know Mr Dickenson? What's his name in Japanese?????  
  
Don't worry, I'll find time to update this, Outcast, Anime Karaoke Night, Imperfection AND Midsummer Night's Dream HXH Style. I've got exams, so I don't have much homework this next week or so........but I'm not promising anything. Sooo......that's about it, don't you think????? Oh wait........REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

The Dranon Heiress  
  
A/N: To all those people who aren't very big fans of OC, this isn't a romance fic. Personally, I don't like writing fics with OC that have to do with them falling for the Bladebreakers or something like that. It just sounds wrong. I can't write that way. The only way for me to write with OC is for them to be like another part of the series (though, personally, I  
can't see where this fits in).  
  
Review please!!!! And enjoy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---- Chapter Two ----  
  
Outside was a large Beydish, used by the students for practise during the breaks and lunch hours. It was wide, deep and made out of smooth, polished metal. Kai and Takao followed, just to check out the new girl's skill. Everyone knew Yatashima had a reputation for destroying people's blades by knocking them out and then stepping on them. He loved to do it and would never miss an opportunity to do so.  
  
"Hey, Chika, new challenger?"  
  
It was three other girls, standing next to the Beydish. The one who had called out to her was tall, pale and with long, black hair. Throughout her thick mane were fiery red streaks, two locks of which framed her dark grey eyes. Chika shrugged.  
  
"Some college big-shot. Trash-talker."  
  
Taka growled and made to lunge himself at her, but prevented himself. It wouldn't do just to attack. He would annihilate her in a match. The three girls jumped down from the side to join their friend and team mate. The other two both had black hair, one with a plait down to her waist, sticking out from under a blood-red cap. She had an oddly frightening mix of purple and red eye colour, which only made her sullen expression steely. The other one had shoulder-length black hair, streaked gold, and glittering green eyes. All of them, it seemed, wore black like it was a uniform, though the latter two preferred tight and stylish against Chika and the other one's loose and baggy.  
  
"Do you want me to do this one?" The green-eyed one asked.  
  
"No, Miyuki," Chika replied curtly. "I think Naoko can handle it."  
  
"Yeah, let me finish him."  
  
Naoko, the red-streaked girl, grinned wickedly. Her grey eyes glinted with malice, mixed with an odd sort of joy, turning her eyes the colour of steel. Taka spat on the floor at Chika's feet. He was angry that they should treat him like he wasn't there.  
  
"Can't even fight your own battles, huh, bitch?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of the likes of you," Chika said flatly. "I'll just get carried away and finish you off before you can do anything. Even if you beg."  
  
"I'm challenging you!" Taka yelled, shaken up now. Chika's eyes had gone a blinding silver. "You! Get up there now and get your arse whipped!"  
  
Chika shrugged, her eyes hardening even more. They turned a pale red.  
  
"You asked for it."  
  
--------  
  
There was a large crowd at the Beydish in the courtyard. Kenny, Max and Rei (A/N: what is Kenny and Max's name in Japanese?) rushed up the front to see what was going on, having just come out of the History of Bit-Beasts classroom. Kai and Takao were there already, watching with apparent interest.  
  
"Hey, wassup?"  
  
"Yatashima's got himself into deep shit, that's what."  
  
"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . LET IT RIP!"  
  
Two Beyblades were launched, Taka's grey one and Chika's pearl one. At first, Taka was confident he had the faster blade, but after a few rounds, Chika's one had disappeared. Kai noticed that it had only taken five seconds to achieve a speed unseen to the naked eye. An opponent like that would be very hard to beat.  
  
"Lyworg, attack!" Taka screamed. "Attack!"  
  
"Nuh-uh," Chika tutted. "Wrong move."  
  
He ignored her and his large bit-beast, Lyworg the scorpion, emerged. Chika smirked. Her hand was stretched out towards the dish, stiffening as she made it into a claw. Taka's blade froze, still spinning, and his bit- beast looked as if it had been paralysed.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"  
  
"Hey, Chika," Miyuki called. "Leave him, or we'll get expelled. Just do the bit-beast."  
  
"What's going on?" Taka demanded. "What have you done to my blade?"  
  
"I have my hand around the heart of your beast and your blade," Chika informed him. "When I close my hand, your blade will shatter and your bit- beast will implode."  
  
No way, Kai thought to himself. It was impossible to do that. No one could master that legendary technique, formed by the Beyblading hero Dranon and his bit-beast that bore the same name. It was banned after several hundred people's lives were taken, their hearts having burst inside their body. This girl, Dranon Chika, could do it.  
  
Wait a minute . . .  
  
"Dranon," he whispered. "That's the key. She's a Dranon."  
  
"A what?" Rei asked, confused.  
  
"A Dranon," Kenny supplied. "One of the key families in Beyblading history. They wield the power of Dranon, the bit-beast which holds great destructive power. The most powerful. They link the bit with their hearts, so that they can do anything to any blade. Or the owner of the blade in question, for that matter. For several hundred years, the Dranon clan has seemed to disappear from the world of Beyblade. Did you say this girl was a Dranon?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what she called herself, anyway."  
  
"Then we're in trouble."  
  
--------  
  
"Do you think she's got his heart?" Naoko whispered to the last girl.  
  
"I think she's about to murder," Miyuki said softly. "Look, her eyes are red now."  
  
Chika was seething inwardly with uncontrolled rage. Many things could provoke her temper, including being called a coward, publicly humiliated and even being touched the wrong way. Taka had done the lot mentioned above and she was planning to murder him. However, Miyuki had a point. If she did murder, even in competition, she would be expelled.  
  
"No, she's not," the third team member uttered. "She's not going to do it."  
  
"How can you be so sure, Rika?"  
  
"We might not be sisters, but we are closer than if we were," Rika replied shortly. "I know what she's doing, just by looking how she holds herself. It's not the death grip."  
  
"Not even for the bit?" Naoko asked, disappointed.  
  
"For the bit, yes," Rika replied. "Not for him, though. She won't."  
  
//Leave it to Rika// Chika thought wryly. //She knows me inside and out//  
  
"Any final words?" Naoko called mockingly to Taka.  
  
"Piss off, slut!" Taka shrieked, casting a wild glance around the courtyard. The whole school must have been there, watching in fascination at this devastating new style of play. His pulse sped up as he saw the Bladebreakers, jeering at him, taunting him for losing to a girl. Whispers, roars sounded in his ears, telling him he was useless, that he was pathetic.  
  
"Your final words are over," Rika told him firmly. "Kiss your blade goodbye."  
  
Chika's outstretched hand clenched slowly into a fist. Her eyes were dancing, a haunting gold colour. This was the part she loved best. When the opponent lost grip on sanity, when they gave up and began to make mistakes. When she finally made her fatal move. Her Beyblade tossed his into the air, where Lyworg imploded and the blade itself dissolved into millions of dust particles.  
  
"Holy . . ." several people gasped, leaving curses and swear words hanging.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"His blade turned to dust!"  
  
"His bit-beast just died - went poof!"  
  
"ARGH! NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The last was from Taka. He fell to his knees, screaming and clutching his head. Slowly, his screams and cries subsided into laughter and sobs of disbelief. His body was shaking violently, so much that his knees gave way and he collapsed in a heap by the dish. The grains of grey dust that was his Beyblade sprinkled themselves over his head.  
  
Not even the bit-beast remained intact.  
  
--------  
  
"That was uncalled for, Chika."  
  
The principal, none other than Mr Dickenson, was frowning at Chika. They were in his office, after the match, with her team. She stood at attention in the middle of the room, eyes emotionless and face blank. He sighed. That was Chika's personality. Introverted, confident, ruthless and not willing to repent or regret any actions made.  
  
"You're lucky your friends told you to spare him," Mr Dickenson continued. "If they hadn't, you would be most likely expelled from all BBA colleges around the world."  
  
"I understand that, sir," she replied, devoid of expression.  
  
"You're a fighter, I can see that. But you are all vital to the Dranon line. Being the only remaining children in this generation who has relation to the name Dranon, you are the heiresses to this power. The Dranon clan honour is in your hands."  
  
"We understand," they chorused dully.  
  
"Good," Mr Dickenson sighed. "Then, when you leave this room, speak no more of your heritage, your - uniqueness and definetely do NOT challenge people to matches."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Unfortunately, Takao was eavesdropping at the window. Next to him were Rei, Max and Kenny. Kai, however, was off to inspect the Beydish, to see just how fast Chika's blade had been spinning. She was a worthy opponent he did not want to pass up the chance to beat. However, he needed to know everything there was to her style, in order to do so.  
  
He would have to start training.  
  
---- End of Chapter Two ----  
  
A/N: new characters!!!!  
  
More OC . . . but that's just because my friends wanted to be in it. If you've noticed, the girl Rika in my story is quite like Jenny in Mystik4l M3nt@ln3Zz's stories - that's because I got special permission from her to use this particular character.  
  
Sorry this chapter had more OC than the Bladebreakers!  
  
I need the Jap names of ALL the characters, including last names. This is because I have teachers and etc. etc. in my fic and I need to know their last names. Including Mr Dickenson, mind you.  
  
Oh, and the names of their bit-beasts won't hurt, either.  
  
Thank you!  
  
Bittersweet Angel 


	3. Chapter Three

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Got it? Nee....got it?! THANK YOU!!!  
  
---- Chapter Three ----  
  
"Draciel . . . no . . . Dragoon . . . no . . . here."  
  
Kai set down the thick volume of bit-beast history. In the library, where not many students tend to go, there were mountains of volumes on this kind of history. He flipped another page, past the information on Takao's Dragoon, until he found the beginning of an extremely thick section. His pulse raced as he read the title.  
  
Dranon.  
  
'The bit-beast Dranon was said to have been first used in 2000 BC, discovered and wielded by the infamous Count Dranon from Britain. This bit- beast is of both the elements of ice and fire. The upper half of this bit- beast is a fire-phoenix, from which its fire element is derived and the lower half is a dragon of ice. Because of its unique powers, which involve the capturing of the opponent's heart and that of their beasts and the implosion of both, Dranon is considered one of the four most powerful bit- beasts in the known world.  
  
'Since first used by Count Dranon, Dranon has been handed down from generation to generation, until finally, in 10 BC, its rate of deceased victims reached a startling number of a million. From then on, the bit- beast Dranon and all its wielders were banned from competition to save the lives of its future opponents.'  
  
Following the passage was the obituary of Count Dranon, a portrait of him, painted after his first tournament. Kai scanned the obituaries of countless wielders, their pictures and rate of victims. On the last three pages of the section, he had reached what he came to see.  
  
"Dranon, Chika," he read quietly. "The current wielder of the Dranon bit- beast. Descended directly from Count Dranon. Defeated forty-two opponents in her career as a Beyblader, since she was seven. Possibly the most successful person ever to hold the bit-beast. She has mastered total control and submission over the bit and can trigger its power to over a thousand percent."  
  
Ten times the normal control. It had been considered impossible to gain over a thousand percent submission and control over one's bit-beast. But it was here, data and proof, that she had done so. More followed the paragraph on Chika, outlining her achievements and the total victims fallen to her since she had been blading.  
  
"Raised with one other sibling, the eldest son of the late Count Icarus Dranon, Sacheverell." A bell rang in his head. Sacheverell Dranon was the Beyblader he defeated in Russia, when he was still living in the abbey. "Sacheverell Dranon was assassinated in Germany after the 2004 World Tournament in Russia."  
  
So Sacheverell Dranon was dead, and had been for four years. It seemed that, from the family chart, Sacheverell had a son, Theophilus, who would then be Chika's nephew and the sole male heir of the Dranon clan. Therefore, the bit-beast rightfully belonged to him. Yet this boy, from the facts, would only be four years old.  
  
Kai sighed. In such a powerful family, there was bound to be sibling rivalry. When he battled Sacheverell four years ago, the latter hadn't been using Dranon. No, he wasn't even using a bit-beast. Yet Kai had only just managed to beat him. The bit-beast was a dangerous one and the family that held it raised powerful and exceedingly talented bladers.  
  
The bell rang, to signal the end of free period. He marked the page and brought the book over to the receptionist's desk, along with two or three others, to check them out. Then, as he stepped out of the library, he was caught up in the swarm of hurrying people.  
  
--------  
  
Chika was sitting on the roof of the library, one leg dangling over the edge and the other propped up in front of her. She was leaning against a large stone statue of a falcon bit-beast, watching as the people rushed towards their next classroom. Her blue eyes flickered as they caught sight of movement behind her, from the far side.  
  
"Took you long enough," she said, not turning around. "What kept you all?"  
  
"Just hanging."  
  
Moments later, Rika, Naoko and Miyuki joined her near the edge. Naoko sat next to Chika, both legs dangling from the building edge. She had a wicked little smile on her face and her grey eyes sparkled and danced mischievously. Chika, whose eyes were closed by then, opened one warily.  
  
"Breaking hearts again, Naoko." The eye closed. "How many today?"  
  
"About six or seven," Naoko replied lightly. "Not many, compared to when we were in Australia. Those boys back there really were persistent. Never left you alone."  
  
"What were you looking at, Chika?" Miyuki asked, peering over the edge.  
  
The throng of students was still down there, packing into jumbled groups and making their way towards different rooms. Opening her eyes again, Chika saw the team known throughout the world as the Bladebreakers, who had defeated the World Champions at the World Tournament last year. Of course, the Demolition Boys weren't exactly that difficult of an opponent, she having challenged their leader, Tala, on a casual basis only months before. A wry smirk flitted briefly across her features. It was obvious that she creamed him.  
  
"I heard the Bladebreakers have this idiot called Takao on their team and he has this powerful bit-beast called Dragoon," Naoko piped. She turned to face the others. "What do you think, Rika?"  
  
"He's all talk," Miyuki laughed, planting her hands on her hips. "Just like that guy you creamed, something-or-other Taka."  
  
"Yatashima Taka," Chika corrected.  
  
She watched as a blue-haired guy made his way towards them, prompted and egged by the boy Takao. He had a certain grace of bearing to him, a feeling of power and skill that only a naturally talented blader possessed. Maybe he would be the worthy opponent she was looking for. He turned around sharply, as if sensing her gaze. She was met with blood red eyes in a stare so intense that the space between them seemed to boil.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
She pulled away and got up, leading her team away from the edge. They all followed, with Rika catching her up within two paces. The other girl's voice was low, soft and questioning.  
  
"Don't go soft, Chika," she warned. "You won't surpass the ultimate limit of Dranon."  
  
"Don't worry," Chika replied grimly, fist clenched around her Beyblade. "I won't."  
  
//I can't//  
  
--------  
  
Page one thousand and sixty two, volume D of the Bit-Beast Chronicles.  
  
'DRANZER:  
  
'Currently held by the grandson of Hitawari Voltaire, president of Biovolt, one of the most prestigious Beyblade companies alongside BBA, Hitawari Kai. Dranzer is a fire type phoenix, not unlike the infamous Dranon (page 1000- 1062, volume D, Bit-Beast Chronicles) bit-beast.  
  
'Dranzer is said to have originated here in Japan, where an ancestor of Hitawari Kai came across it during a voyage past an active volcano. Sources say that the phoenix bit-beast rose from the molten lava and into the blade itself, merging with the power of its carrier. Since then, it has been handed down from generation to generation.  
  
'Hitawari Kai, raised by his grandfather alone, ranked number one in Japan, followed closely by fellow team mate, holder of the power of Dragoon (page 997-1000, volume D, Bit-beast Chronicles). Originally the leader of the deadly Blade Sharks team, but now is the leader of the world number one team the Bladebreakers. Control rate and submission over bit-beast is one hundred percent. A direct descendant of the first wielder of Dranzer.'  
  
A photograph of Kai, one by himself and one with his team. The caption read: The Bladebreakers merge victorious in Asian tournament. He was there, unsmiling, still very much like stone. Being photographed had certainly not lessened his demeanour. With a snap, Chika closed the book, but not before marking the page carefully. If he was her worthy opponent, then she would need this page for future reference.  
  
"He was reading about you today," Rika said from the window, where she was tapping out a tune on the glass. "In the library. He was researching about you and Dranon."  
  
"I'm not going to ask how you knew." Was her room mate's reply. She tossed the book onto her desk, where the rest of her homework and files were stacked in individual piles. Rika, being who she was, had ways of finding out information none of them knew. Most of it included spying or tailing someone, but the more serious ones involved Miyuki.  
  
"He was very interested in whatever had to do with you," Naoko added, coming through the door in time to hear what Rika had said. "Especially when you were battling Yata-whatsit this morning. All the books about you and Dranon have been checked out by him!"  
  
"It was only two or three," Miyuki supplied helpfully. "Don't worry, you're that famous."  
  
"Thank you very much," Chika drawled. Naoko picked up the chronicle on her desk and opened it to the marked page. Her eyes narrowed in amusement and eyed her team leader cheekily over the top of the book. Chika frowned and looked away.  
  
"It seems you're doing the same thing, Chika," Naoko teased.  
  
"Be quiet Naoko."  
  
"Ooh . . . touchy, touchy."  
  
"Keep your mouth closed, Naoko, or you'll regret it." Rika had her hand at Naoko's throat. The nails had grown longer, with razor-sharp tips and edges. Naoko held up both hands in defeat. Rika drew back and looked sharply at Chika. "Don't talk about nonsense."  
  
"I'm not going to do anything idiotic, Rika," she replied. "You won't have to follow me."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
--------  
  
"Yo, Kai!"  
  
Rei was holding what seemed to be a pink, scented piece of paper. Kai noted with disgust that the writing was done in strawberry-scented ink which went through the idiotically thin paper. Rei waved it in his face, until Kai swatted his hand away.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I received a letter from Mao just then," Rei replied enthusiastically, holding it up for him to see. "It's obviously - again - in pink. And perfumed, just like Mao likes it."  
  
"Is it centered?" Kai asked dryly, not the least excited about whatever the letter had to say. He was more interested in finishing what those other books had to say about the girl and her bit-beast, Dranon. Rei frowned.  
  
"No . . ." he said uncertainly. "But are you going to read it anyway?"  
  
"And make it seem like I'm prying into your private affairs?" A pause. "No thank you."  
  
Rei sighed. Ever since that battle between the school big-shot and the new girl, Kai had been immersed in obituaries and biographies of some of the greatest bit-beast wielders. But the thing was, his research was very specific. Always the 'D' section, always about the same bit-beast and ALWAYS about the same person.  
  
"Is this Dranon Chika really THAT interesting?" he asked. "You seem to be reading about her an awful lot since the battle."  
  
"If you want to beat an opponent," Kai said shortly. "You have to know them first."  
  
"Right . . . anyway, I got this letter from Mao and she's coming to Japan next month! With the White Tigers and the All Stars! Wait till Takao hears about this!"  
  
There was absolutely no response from Kai. Kenny, however, looked up from his lap top, a wide grin on his face at the mention of 'All Stars'. Whenever it was mentioned, the boy would always be reminded of Emily (A/N: What's her name in Japanese?).  
  
"Did I mention I exchange e-mails with Oliver and Enrique?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"They're both coming to Japan as well," Kenny explained. "It seems they're taking a break from Beyblading over there. Enrique's trying to convince Robert and Oliver's handling Johnny pretty well."  
  
He was talking about the top four European Beybladers in the world. The four of them came from different countries all over Europe and were undefeated where Europeans were concerned. However, their team managed to lose to the Bladebreakers prior to the World Championships. Kai gritted his teeth.  
  
Robert Jurgen, Johnathan MacGregor, Oliver Les Demonde and Enrique Giancarlo possessed the most powerful bit-beasts in Europe. Robert was Europe's best, seconded by Johnathan and followed by a tie between Oliver and Enrique. Kai had lost woefully when he first battled with Johnathan MacGregor and his salamander bit-beast Salamalyon. Of course, he had gotten his revenge later on, in face of the other's taunting, but it was still a sore spot.  
  
"Well, it'll be a big, happy reunion, won't it?" he drawled.  
  
//I can't wait to get my hands on that jerk and sock him one//  
  
---- End of Chapter Three ----  
  
A/N: Another chapter finished!  
  
Oh yeah, the reviewer who wanted me to add a touch of romance? I've been thinking it over with Mystik4l M3nt@ln3Zz today and we've decided to do just that. But most of it's one-sided. There's also the fact that this is more of an action fic than romance and I'm kinda wanting to get away from that sappy stuff.  
  
So, one-sided romance, none from the new girls (I haven't thought of a name for them yet, but they all possess phoenix-type bit-beasts. Chika has fire and ice, Rika has blood and fire, Naoko has wind and water and Miyuki has electricity and psychic). Does anyone have any ideas as to what I should name the new team???? Something cool and intimidating to match.  
  
Anyways . . . once again, I need to know everyone's Japanese names. I bought the English version manga yesterday . . . it was volume two, but KAI IS SOOO HOT!!!!!!!!!! Rei was pretty funny too. Um . . . that's about it I think.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bittersweet Angel 


	4. Chapter Four

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: * sniff * I dun own Beyblades and youse all know it. Stop pestering me.  
  
---- Chapter Four ----  
  
"That's enough Unicolyon."  
  
The Beyblade launched itself into the air and sped back towards its owner's open palm. Oliver smiled, satisfied, as he concluded that his bit-beast was in excellent shape. He rotated his wrists around several times to loosen the tense muscles. When was the last time he'd had a rest from training? For about four hours, at least. Sometimes, even one of the best European Beybladers needed a rest.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're training hard, Oliver."  
  
"Good evening to you too, Enrique Giancarlo."  
  
The blonde Italian grinned and moved to greet Oliver the way Italians generally did. Kissing on both cheeks, but Oliver slipped away to safety, where his gear was sitting on a stone bench. Enrique shrugged off the rejection from the delicate French boy. He was used to being turned down from Oliver because of his advances. He followed Oliver back inside the west wing of the villa.  
  
"Have you managed to convince Johnny to go to Japan yet?"  
  
"No, not really," Oliver replied distractedly. "Johnathan is not easily persuaded."  
  
"You could use some of that natural charm of yours," Enrique suggested slyly, inching closer to him. Oliver gave him a reprimanding look. "I've seen Johnny. He's a sucker for that smile of yours. Try it, Oli. You'll be surprised."  
  
"Are you implying that Johnathan MacGregor is - is homosexual?"  
  
"Heavens, Oliver Les Demonde!" Enrique exclaimed, exasperated. "Don't you think that it's not because Johnny is homosexual that he seems to like your smile more than anyone in the world? Don't you think it's partly because of you? Your style? YOUR CHARM?!"  
  
Oliver blushed. Enrique had done all but say that he thought the younger was wonderful. The other seemed not to realise, but he sighed. Sometimes, Oliver was a little too naïve for his own good. There was a pool just inside the west wing. Oliver shed his outer clothing until he was wearing only his swimsuit.  
  
"Have you convinced Robert, Enrique?"  
  
"Nuh," he replied dully. "He's too stiff."  
  
"Hmm . . ." Oliver dived smoothly into the water. Enrique admired his form as it glided to the surface and broke it. "Why don't we just go ahead and leave them a message?"  
  
"Sometimes, Oli, you can come up with the simplest and the best ideas."  
  
--------  
  
Kai looked out the window. The courtyard was empty, since it was already class time. He, however, was having a free period, since he was a senior. The top floor of the library was deserted because only people with special permission were allowed to browse through the family archives. Kai lied smoothly about doing it for an extra-curricular project on famous Beyblading families. When asked about the family, he simply filled in: Dranon.  
  
It seemed that that name acted like a pass to anything special. He was given unlimited access to the materials inside the restricted area. It wasn't that he was REALLY lying. In fact, it was pretty close to the truth.  
  
"I thought this part of the library was restricted," a voice said from above him.  
  
Chika was sitting on the railing of the loft. How she managed to balance herself AND the leather bound volume at the same time was beyond him. He did, however, catch himself on time to stop gawking and turned his expression into a glare.  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
"I'm different from you," she replied lightly. "You're not in my class. You'll never be."  
  
"No one said anything about wanting to be in your class," he retorted.  
  
A Beyblade shattered a window above her head, knocking over a particularly heavy book, causing it to fall. She leapt backwards to avoid it, but the whole shelf came tumbling down. She lost her footing and slipped over the railing with a startled gasp, nothing more. It seemed, even when her life was in danger, that she didn't scream. Kai's first instinct, when he saw her fall, was to get as far away as possible. His eyes went to what she was about to land on. And winced. A wooden chair would definetely break her neck, or her back, depending on where she fell. He couldn't call himself a person if he didn't do something to help her. He rushed forward to move the chair away.  
  
That was his only reason to move forward, but when he realised what would then be involved in moving into that position, it was too late. All he could do was holding out his arms and she landed, back first, into them. He was shocked. Not because he had just caught - and held - a girl. It was because, underneath the loose, oversized attire, she was so slim! An inevitable heat rose between them and she sprang away quickly.  
  
"That never happened," she managed to force out. Her pulse was racing like crazy. "It NEVER happened . . . it didn't happen."  
  
"Why are you so frightened?" he asked in mild curiosity. "It wasn't like we DID anything."  
  
"Just forget that this ever happened."  
  
--------  
  
(A/N: I can't be bothered using the Japanese form of the names for the rest of the teams, because I don't know them so they're in the English forms).  
  
"I'm glad you all chose to come."  
  
The White Tigers, Majestics, All Stars and - to everyone else's disgust - the Demolition Boys were all gathered in Mr Dickenson's office. Robert and Johnny had surprised them all by appearing out of nowhere. Oliver flashed Johnny a smile and the redhead looked away quickly. The French and the Italian boy raised their eyebrows in amusement.  
  
"Now," Mr Dickenson continued. "I have organised a special outing for our guests and the top two Beyblading teams in this school: the Bladebreakers and the (no name at this point). I hope you will all benefit from this little excursion."  
  
By now, hostile glances were shot directly at the Demolition Boys from everywhere around the room. They were vastly outnumbered, more so, since they had a member absent. Tala looked ignorantly away, focusing on Mr Dickenson. The BBA chairman and principal of the BBA college smiled benignly.  
  
"I understand there may be some certain misunderstandings between you all, but I hope to resolve it during this little trip."  
  
A knock sounded from the doorway. A moment later, Takao barged in with a broad grin on his face. He wasn't the one who knocked, obviously. As the Bladebreakers filed in, four girls came in also. There were many sharp intakes of breath from the male members of the company. The girls, Mao and Emily, glared.  
  
"These four ladies are our newest and one of our best Beyblading teams," Mr Dickenson announced. "Dranon Chika, Ketsueki Rika, Ten'ou Naoko and Kamiya Miyuki."  
  
--------  
  
Rika noticed that her best friend was looking slightly on edge. She spent more time shifting her weight from one foot to the other than paying attention to what the principal had to say. More than once, she saw Chika's eyes darting in the direction of the Bladebreaker's leader, Hitawari Kai. They were handed sheets of paper outlining their groups for the outing and the meeting place and destination.  
  
"Don't whinge," Mr Dickenson said sternly, which was unlike him. "These are the set groups. You will go, tomorrow morning at precisely eight o'clock, to your designated areas and meet with the rest of your group. From there, we will transport you all to different areas of the destination."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Chika scanned the sheet of paper in her hand. Her stomach clenched and a faint fluttering feeling filled her chest. Underneath her own name was Kai's. There were also the names of an individual member of every other team, but she was only interested in Kai's name. He caught her eye, raised his eyebrows and smirked. She didn't say anything, but looked away.  
  
"Who's Tala?" she whispered to Naoko, the social bug.  
  
"The red-head dude with the space-suit thing," Naoko whispered back. "Leader of the Demolition Boys. Who else have you got?"  
  
"Michael, Oliver, Robert and - and Kai."  
  
"Lucky!" the other whinged. "I'd kill for your group!"  
  
"You already do, so shut up."  
  
Mr Dickenson was speaking again. By then, everyone had identified the members of their group and was discussing it with their team. All besides Kai and Chika's team. They were standing silently, listening for instructions and committing them to memory. Chika gradually put the names of her group members to faces in the room. Oliver was the delicate French guy, with emerald green hair and amethyst eyes. Michael was the egotistic, magenta-haired guy with a baseball cap and cocky expression. Robert was the 'I-have-an-obsession-with-the-word-uncouth' guy with bright, purple hair and a horribly large nose.  
  
"This activity is not my style, Mr Dickenson," Robert now announced. "I do not want to participate. I am withdrawing from it.'  
  
"I'm afraid not, Robert," Mr Dickenson replied. "You and Johnathan did not want to come here of free will, so I had to employ you to do so. You have accepted the initial fee, so you must comply with my wishes."  
  
"You never told us that," Enrique accused. "All this for money?"  
  
"My treasury was running low," Robert replied, shrugging casually. Oliver folded his arms.  
  
"The day your treasury runs low, Robert Jurgen, is the day Enrique Giancarlo will stop picking random girls from the streets to satisfy his sick desires."  
  
//A playboy, hmm?// Miyuki mused, watching Enrique with interest. //My type of guy//  
  
"Don't be so uncouth, Oliver," Robert retorted. "You are of the Les Demonde family. You should keep that in mind once in a while. Maybe it will stop you from prying."  
  
The other people were watching with interest. Already three powerful European families had been mentioned. The Jurgen family, which descended from an ancient British house of nobility; the Giancarlo clan who owned almost all of Italy and already all of Rome; and the Les Demonde line, which spread out through the whole of France and owned practically all of Paris. They turned to the last member of the Majestics, who was watching sullenly.  
  
"I wonder what family he's from?" Naoko murmured.  
  
"The MacGregor family," Rika replied almost instantly. "A Scottish one. The treasury and influential power they hold can rival the other three."  
  
"At precisely 8 o'clock tomorrow morning," Mr Dickenson was saying, "you will all be required at these different places mentioned on your sheet. Have fun!"  
  
---- End of Chapter Four ----  
  
A/N: I finished another chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Personally, I didn't think the scene with Kai and Chika was very good. A bit cliché, if you know what I mean. Do you like that pairing?????  
  
I'm kinda hazy about whether or not I should make it an Oliver/Enrique slash or make it an Oliver/Johnny slash. Tell me........but I think that Oliver/Enrique sounds better, but I kinda made it so that Johnny kinda likes Oliver anyway. What do you all think?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, I don't know if you all think so, but there's sort of sarcastic humour in the next chapter.  
  
Until later!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter Five

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so don't sue. Besides, I'm dirt poor (as an authoress) so if you want money, go ask my fanfic-counterpart, Chika, cos she's filthy rich.  
  
---- Chapter Five ----  
  
"How are things at your end?"  
  
"Fine. Except a few hitches, nothing's really wrong."  
  
"I left before I could see what they did."  
  
Chika looked up at the starry sky and wondered when was the last time she had ever had some peace and quiet in the forest. When she lost count of the years it had been since, she shrugged and adjusted the earphones to her hands-free set. On the other end, Rika was humming softly to herself.  
  
"I heard from Naoko," Chika said suddenly. "Her group's camped exactly where they landed. It seems to me like her lazy instincts are kicking in. They're running short of water."  
  
"Serves her right, useless bum," Rika replied.  
  
"Where are you camped?"  
  
"Some distance from our landing place," Rika informed. "The idiot, Ian, didn't want to carry anything, so the tents were never brought from the helicopter. I don't think they know this, but the food wasn't brought either."  
  
"So what are you sleeping under?"  
  
"Huh, they made some sort of strange looking tent out of their spare clothes," Rika said contemptuously. Chika chuckled under her breath. "Improvised what they thought a tent looked like. Stupid idiots. They're freezing their arses off."  
  
Rei's voice came through the speaker. He asked who Rika was talking to at this hour, but only received what passed for a death threat. Chika smiled. Leave it to Rika to terrorise her group until they were scared witless. She was sitting on one of the higher branches of a tree, resting on it, actually, because she hadn't wanted to sleep in the tents. There was only four, and the guys were too stubborn to sleep in one with members of another team. So Kai was in one, Robert and Oliver were in another, Tala had his own, and Michael hogged one. She was given the choice of sharing with one of the guys who had his own tent, but she declined.  
  
"You're up in a tree too, aren't you?" she asked. "Knowing you, you would definitely NOT sleep under a makeshift tent made out of guys' clothes."  
  
"Yeah. I guess we both had the same idea."  
  
"Hey, so I'll talk to you later. I don't want to rouse my group's curiosity."  
  
--------  
  
Quiet.  
  
That was the first word that came to Kai's mind as his eyes opened. He could see the canvas which made up the top of the tent, but everything else was shrouded in darkness. Sitting up, he decided that he could not sleep. Not when the knowledge that his newfound rival was perhaps freezing out in the cold because they were too stubborn to share with some other guy. He slipped on a warm sweater and lifted the tent-flap.  
  
No one was outside. Their camp fire was banked, but still gave off a little warmth. There was still no sign of any movement. He looked around at the surrounding area.  
  
//What could have possibly possessed her to leave the camp?//  
  
He walked past the campfire and through the tall trees. The smell of leaves, bark and the mossy ground was everywhere. The only sound heard was an owl in a nearby tree, hooting and swooping down on its prey. It didn't disturb him. He walked on like he was prowling, eyes flickering to either side in search of familiar blue eyes.  
  
". . . I don't want to rouse my group's curiosity. Night."  
  
He headed in the direction of the voice. That was before he heard a snap and a bird-like shriek from the same direction. He began to run, convinced that it hadn't been a bird who made the sound. When listened to carefully, it sounded more like a scream. He reached the base of a particularly large tree and looked up.  
  
Chika was hanging from a weak looking branch, breathing heavily. He looked down and saw another branch around the same size had fallen down. She still hadn't seen him.  
  
//Things just couldn't get worse// she thought to herself. //It just couldn't get worse//  
  
"Chika? What are you doing up there?"  
  
She saw who had spoken and dread filled her eyes. She groaned.  
  
//It just did// she whined in her mind. //Oh no, not him. Why him?//  
  
"What are you doing up there?"  
  
"Nothing. I just like impersonating a monkey in the middle of the night," she drawled sarcastically. She glared at him. "Get lost, before I get my hands on you."  
  
Kai surveyed his surroundings before looking back up at her. He heard a faint creak and his eyes flitted to the branch she was holding on to. It was snapping, its delicate limbs not taking the pressure of her sudden weight very well. A breeze blew past, bringing the sound of quiet laughter with it. Chika rolled her eyes.  
  
//Great, now even Rika knows I've fallen off the branch of a tree//  
  
"Hey."  
  
Kai's voice brought her back down to earth. He was WAY below, so that she could only just make out the expression on his face. He held his arms out, positioned under her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Let go." His voice was flat, demanding. "I'll catch you. Trust me, let go."  
  
"Easier said than done," she snapped. "This is a fifty-foot tall tree, if you hadn't noticed."  
  
"It's not like I can't support your weight," he replied with a smirk. "Heaven knows we've already had THAT experience before. Don't worry. I'm not going to take advantage."  
  
"Advantage your arse!" she yelled.  
  
Height wasn't exactly one of her favourite things and it irritated her to see that she was really high off the ground. Besides the fact that Kai had just prodded a sore spot and that she had seen one of her least favourite living things in the world. She shuddered. Snakes. When she had hung up, a snake was slithering its way across the branch towards her. And she HATED snakes. Other things she didn't mind, but snakes - she didn't even want to go there.  
  
"You can't hold on there forever."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says the branch," he shot back. "It's breaking."  
  
She looked quickly at it. Horrified, she knew he was right. But she was still suffering the after-effects of her scare - courtesy of the stupid snake. Her nerves were all a jumble and she was sure, if the branch DID break, she would not be able to save herself in time. That, at least, was a sensible thing that had processed through her mind - not including hurling insults at the one named Kai.  
  
"Come on," he called. "I'll catch you."  
  
//If he touches me the wrong way, I'll kill him// she vowed. Taking a deep breath, she pried her fingers from the bark. Her stomach shot all the way up, until she was sure it would come out of her mouth. Biting down the initial shock, she steadied herself - trying to regain her composure, even though she was frightened out of her wits.  
  
He dropped his arms suddenly and turned to go, but at that time, she chose to land. A moment later, Kai was on the ground, looking absolutely pissed off. She sat casually on his back, as if nothing were wrong. He drummed his fingers on the ground annoyedly.  
  
"Get off."  
  
She did as he asked, dusting herself off and brushing back several strands of her hair. Kai got up slowly, before glaring at her all over again. She turned around to go.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just saved your life, you know."  
  
"So what?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. "All you did was lie on the floor."  
  
---- End of Chapter Five ----  
  
A/N: I'm breezing through chapters!!!  
  
All right, so the fourth chapter wasn't so good, but never mind. I was having a writer's block anyway and I really wanted to get started on this camp thing, but had to get the other stuff over and done with first. Like, for example, saying how the other teams came to be in Japan and yeah.  
  
By the way, I still don't know the Japanese names for the characters!!!!!!!!  
  
HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bittersweet Angel 


	6. Chapter Six

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: haven't I told you already????  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay!! I was REALLY busy watching Hunter X Hunter . . . KURAPIKA!!! ILLUMI!!!!! HISOKA!!!! I LOOOOOVVVEEEE YOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyways: ENJOY!!!  
  
---- Chapter Six ----  
  
Rei heard a voice. The strange thing was that it was in the middle of the night and the person seemed to be having a decent conversation. Decent, if you were someone who liked to describe others as 'useless bums'. He managed to drag his half-frozen body out of the makeshift tent and look up in the direction where the voice was.  
  
". . . stupid idiots. They're freezing their arses off."  
  
//Hold on a sec// he thought. //Isn't that Ketsueki Rika's voice?//  
  
He edged closer and, sure enough, Rika was sitting on the branch of a rather tall tree, one hand fingering her cellphone and the other keeping an earphone in place. Idiocy chose this time to take over his mind and he shook one of the lower branches to get her attention.  
  
"Ketsueki-san," he called sleepily. "Who're you talking to at this hour?"  
  
"Piss off, Kano," Rika snapped. "Or I'll split your goddamn head in two."  
  
//Man, major PMS problem//  
  
Rei trudged back to the 'tent' and squeezed in between two shivering bodies, where he had claimed as his 'sleeping spot' before. If she didn't want to talk, then he wouldn't make her. After all, it wasn't like they depended on her to live in the wild.  
  
A high-pitched, bird-like shriek sounded in the still air.  
  
--------  
  
"BIRD! OH MY GOD IT'S A BIRD!"  
  
Naoko screeched as the shriek faded, sitting upright and clutching her sleeping bag tightly around her neck. Enrique sat up as well, but only after Naoko began her constant, distracted mutterings of: 'my god, it's a bird' and 'bird, bird, bird . . .'.  
  
"Uh . . . Ten'ou-san?" he asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Did you hear it?" she whispered dramatically. "Did you hear a bird shriek?"  
  
"No . . ."  
  
Naoko processed his reply, before her eyes widened and she relaxed a little.  
  
"Okay then!"  
  
She lay back down and went promptly to sleep.  
  
-------- As this was happening, Miyuki was still sleeping soundly, completely unaware that something had gone wrong. Around her, her group was snoring contently.  
  
The river waters began to rise.  
  
--------  
  
Rika stifled a laugh. No matter how much the shriek sounded like a real bird, she knew it was definitely Chika. The other girl had an uncanny ability to pitch her voice to match that of a bird's. Any bird, for that matter. But since she had already heard enough of Chika's voice to realise one from the other, Rika was certain that this had been her.  
  
"Told her before," she muttered amusedly to herself. "Always told her: don't sit too high!"  
  
Her eyes narrowed. Footsteps were approaching the scene quickly. If she remembered correctly, the footsteps belonged to the leader of the Bladebreakers - Hitawari Kai. What was he doing up so late? And getting closer and closer to Chika's position for that matter! Her blood began to boil and from her pocket, the bit began to glow a blood red. It grew hot to the touch, but she was too caught up in her own anger to see what was going on.  
  
"If you dare to touch her the wrong way, I'll personally rip your head off."  
  
--------  
  
The next morning, Kai came out of his tent and - to his surprise - there was already someone sitting by the fire. There was the unmistakable black hair, streaked with brilliant blue, and hauntingly beady eyes. Whether it was just a coincidence, or the work of Fate playing tricks on his already burdened sanity, it HAD to be Chika. A small fire was already going, further enhancing the pale features set on her face.  
  
"Ohayou," she greeted in an almost deadened voice. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Ohayou," he replied with an uncharacteristically, yet mildly, good-natured enthusiasm.  
  
He sat himself a few feet away from the other, who was poking the food - which was cooking in the small pot over the fire - in a bored fashion. Kai took this chance to study his companion a bit closer. She didn't seem TOO bad looking. Hell, she could even surpass the definition of 'pretty' or anything synonymous to that word.  
  
"Heaven forbid," her voice came suddenly. "SOMEONE seems to like staring."  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"You."  
  
Her temper seemed to have not improved since last night's incident. His originally had been the same, but it seemed to ebb away when she offered him a plateful of that liquid stuff almost apologetically. He reached out slowly and took it, barely catching the ghost of a smile that flitted across those pale lips.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
--------  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
Rika watched, amused, as the boys in her group hurriedly slipped on their shirts and gathered around what was left of the campfire. They started to complain about the lack of food and Lee came to where she was sitting and demanded to know whether she had made breakfast or not. Her reply was only raising a single, slender eyebrow.  
  
"Well? Did you make breakfast or not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Ian demanded. "You were first up!"  
  
"Fine." She picked something up from behind her. "Here, eat this."  
  
Lee caught it in his fist and peered closely. Then he cried out in surprise and dropped it. A smirk graced Rika's features as the beetle scuttled away into the bushes. The rest of her group scrambled back from it as if it carried poison.  
  
"Was that some sort of sick joke?"  
  
"There's plenty more where that came from," was her reply.  
  
--------  
  
Miyuki's camp site was a wreck after only one night. The entire place was flooded over by the river so that NONE of their supplies were dry enough to be edible.  
  
The group dragged everything out to dry, hoping that, it the scorching sunlight, the supplies would dry quickly.  
  
No more can be said, so far, of their group.  
  
---- Author's Uncharacteristic Interruption Notes ----  
  
Let's review so far:  
  
The first few parts are just what happened in the other groups while Chika and Kai were at the tree scene at the end of the last chapter.  
  
The next parts were relatively longer, depending on how much I can think of to say about the characters.  
  
Rika's sentences are getting at least a BIT longer.  
  
Naoko is scared of practically EVERYTHING that happens in the middle of the night.  
  
A little bit of Kai/Chika happening, but I haven't confirmed anything yet.  
  
Miyuki's camp is in a bad situation, with the flood and all. Stupid girl camped too close to the river (but don't tell her I called her stupid!).  
  
---- End of Chapter ----  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the rest!  
  
I realised that this chapter was just little snippets of scenes that could have been made longer, but I couldn't be bothered. Especially when I want to focus on Kai/Chika and NOT on really anything else. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And yes, I am a really biased authoress when it comes to OC romances. I like to focus on Kai and the OC (which is usually me ^_^;;;;) he falls for, totally disregarding anyone else. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne! from Bittersweet Angel Chika. 


	7. Chapter Seven

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
A/N: Sorry I have updated for so long! I needed the inspiration desperately, but the only ones I got were for OTHER stories! Anyway, this chapter is probably pretty stupid.  
  
HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WE GO!!!  
  
---- Chapter Seven ----  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"Talking to you."  
  
"I know that, Rika," her friend said exasperatedly. "I mean, what are you doing at your campsite? I'm sure they'd have found out you have no food and all."  
  
"Oh right, no food." Rika paused for a little effect. "I offered them insects to eat."  
  
Chika laughed.  
  
"No way! What did they do?"  
  
"Acted all surprised that the food never came with them from the chopper."  
  
"What a bunch of idiots!"  
  
"Tell me about it." Another pause and then Rika knew she had to ask. "What about you? What happened after you fell out of that stupid tree?"  
  
Chika, unbeknownst to her friend on the other end of the line, flushed. She was sitting at the low fire, with the hands-free set in her ear, watching the gradually dimming flames with apparent interest. The other campers in her group had gone to bed and she was left in front of the fire. She hadn't talked to Kai alone since breakfast.  
  
"Chika? What happened?"  
  
Rika's voice wasn't gentle. It was sharp and demanding, not a trace of warmth in it. She had never learned to be patient and understanding. In fact, none of their team knew what real compassion was. Naoko and Miyuki were both players and used their flirtatious, hard-to-get attitude to get what they wanted. Rika was just plain heartless, cold-blooded and vicious. She herself relied on her brains and other's fear of her grasp to get her way.  
  
"Nothing happened!" She snapped. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Kai was there."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I know he was with you all the way back to camp," Rika said coldly. "And this morning. Not to mention the two of you were never far away from each other during the course of the day. What have you been up to?"  
  
"I should be asking YOU that, Ketsueki Rika," Chika shot back. "Have you got nothing better to do than follow my movements by the sound of my footsteps?"  
  
She terminated the call without waiting for a reply. When she tucked the set back into her pocket, Chika brought out her Beyblade and launcher. Fitting it together, she stood over the fire and got ready to launch.  
  
"Three hours, Dranon," she said angrily. "I want three hours of straight defence."  
  
--------  
  
In the nearest tent, a wide-awake Oliver lay in his sleeping bag, listening to the sounds of a Beyblade spinning. The sound, however, was different to a blade spinning on the dirt ground, or in a Beydish. It sounded as if it was drilling through wood and the smell of something burning made him wonder whether the blade was actually spinning on fire.  
  
"Firestorm, Dranon!" A voice said forcefully. "I want a firestorm!"  
  
There was a blinding flash of red and an overwhelming heat that blasted through the canvas and enveloped the sleepers. Oliver sat up, waking up a thoroughly disgruntled Robert. They lifted up the tent flap and were greeted with a blazing fire, which seemed to never want to die down. Standing within dangerous reach of the flames, was a blood-red eyed Chika, who looked murderous.  
  
"ICE SHIELD!" she yelled, throwing out her arms to either side of her. "DRANON!"  
  
"What is she doing?" Robert demanded.  
  
"I think she's practising," Oliver replied none too helpfully.  
  
"Such power," the other murmured. "It's surprising."  
  
Other voices were heard as the other members of their group emerged from their tents. Tala, looking rumpled and seriously annoyed, was the first to come out, shock registering on his face. Michael gave a low whistle of awe while Kai remained - Kai. The girl seemed to have not noticed any of them, but continued to shout out orders.  
  
"That's pathetic!" she roared. "Absolutely pathetic! I said ICE SHIELD - don't give me a plain wall of ice! A SHIELD! The fire should NOT be able to break it!"  
  
"Isn't it good enough for her?" Oliver muttered, watching as a huge barricade of ice erupted from the sides of the fire, encasing it inside an ice prison. "It looks like an entire army of firearms wouldn't be able to break it, let alone a fire."  
  
"She's got high expectations, I suppose," Robert replied, still intent. "She is a worthy adversary. I wonder if I would be able to defeat her."  
  
--------  
  
Enrique, meanwhile, was listening to the people in his camp breathing (some snoring). In particular, he was watching the girl next to him, who was sleeping peacefully. He was bothered by her. Not because she was almost the female counterpart of him - flirtatious and yet devious - but because she carried a stand-offish, dangerous air. It intrigued him.  
  
She was part of the new team who had taken part in this 'excursion'. Who they were, he still wasn't sure, but they were not to be tampered with. Especially the two who seemed to be the leaders. One was the girl with the blue streaks and ivory skin. She seemed as if she could hold back an army of soldiers with the latest nuclear weapons and not even break a sweat. The other one was much different. She had the air of one who radiated death and anyone who approached her would die a very painful death. Her eyes were the colour of freshly spilt blood and her albino skin was the very personification of death itself.  
  
This girl - Ten'ou Naoko - she was a manipulator. He was sure of it. Already, Max and several others in their group had fallen under her spell. But she pretended not to notice their infatuations and carried on to break their hearts. Enrique saw so much of himself in her that he felt drawn towards this - to quote his girlfriends Chloe and Mimi - vixen.  
  
"I wonder what her Beyblade can do?" he said softly to himself. "I wonder."  
  
--------  
  
"Stupid camping trip, stupid camp - stupid TENT!"  
  
Miyuki threw a furious glare at the lopsided, slightly damp, tent ceiling. She knew calling it names wasn't going to be much of a help, as it was only a piece of canvas, but it was the best she could do. After all, it WAS her fault that they pitched their tents so close to the river, but she wasn't about to tell her group that.  
  
"I'm gonna call someone," she decided. "Anyone."  
  
She dialled Naoko's cell phone number. It was switched off. Swearing, she dialled Chika's number - it was off as well. She paused. Did she really want to risk calling Rika at this time of hour, especially when the girl didn't approve of her antics in the first place.  
  
Rika unnerved her. With her bit-beast, Miyuki was able to know what others were thinking, feeling and what they knew. She delved into their recesses of their minds and retrieved information. But with Rika and her captain, she couldn't. Their minds had a cold barrier, like huge, intimidating gates which prevented her from knowing what they felt. Especially Rika. Miyuki remembered the first time she had tried her tricks on the other girl - her confidence had shattered like glass when she met with the barrier. It was so cold, she had almost collapsed with the psychological pressure of it all. But Rika used her gift to her own advantage and in return, Miyuki would not be physically harmed.  
  
Miyuki had found out, a few hours into the trip, that she was vastly unpopular with the female population. It was exactly the opposite with the male population though. Perhaps that was why. But she wasn't satisfied. There was one member of the latter that did not pay her a bit of attention.  
  
"I wonder what Kai's doing?"  
  
Hitawari Kai, grandson of the president of Biovolt. He was probably the only guy who had ever kept her interest for so long - and the only one who didn't goggle and melt at her looks and smiles or respond to her flirting. She and Naoko considered themselves the most attractive and irresistible of their team, but for some reason, she just didn't manage to get his attention.  
  
He was interested, instead, in her leader.  
  
"What's so good about Chika anyway?" she muttered angrily. "She's got a bloody bad temper, a look that could kill on the spot and hates his guts with a passion. I've got a better deal than she does, especially when her parents won't let her do anything without their permission first."  
  
But still, he was interested in her.  
  
--------  
  
"Yes, sir, I think the situation is very bad right now."  
  
"I shall come to Japan immediately after the conference."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Keep an eye on her for me."  
  
"I will sir."  
  
"Kill the boy if anything else happens."  
  
A deathly silence. Then:  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
---- End of Chapter Seven ----  
  
A/N: o.0 who's the last part about???!!! KEKEKEKEKE you'll find out later!!!!!!!!!  
  
The previous chapter wasn't so good, so I made up with this one. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  
  
Outcast has just finished, so I can do this one.  
  
Review!!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	8. Chapter Eight

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: puh-leeze! We all know what they say  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait! If you were looking for an explanation as to why you had to wait so long for this, it's because I wanted to finish 'Outcast' first (you see, it worked, because Outcast is finished! Hooray!). I promise I'll finish this fic in due time.  
  
HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WE GO!  
  
---- Chapter Eight ----  
  
It was the next morning and most of their group had gone to do their own thing. Tala was moping around and trying to demolish the trees around them; Oliver was sitting by the fire, which had burned to cinders after the previous night; Kai had disappeared; Robert was getting firewood. Michael was practicing his pitching by throwing his baseball at the tallest tree a couple of hundred times, hoping that he might break it.  
  
"You idiot!" Tala yelled angrily. "I was practicing and your stupid ball got it in the way!"  
  
"That's your problem," Michael snapped. "I was practicing my launch as well and your stupid BEYBLADE got in the way! So there!"  
  
"Say that again, you -"  
  
"Will the two of you please be QUIET?" Oliver demanded.  
  
They were all uneasy - which didn't help, because of the team rivalry - after the training session they had witnessed last night. A bit-beast of both fire and ice elements could adapt to any given situation. They were all pretty competitive bladers and an opponent like that could not be left untried. The only problem was, they all didn't think they would be able to stand up to the power of Dranon, let alone defeat it.  
  
"We'll have to build the fire all over again, if we're to eat," Oliver mused. "I hope Robert can find some good logs, otherwise we'll all have to live off the tinned food."  
  
"That hawk-man?" Tala asked incredulously. "Yeah right. I bet he can't even tell the difference between a log and a twig! You can't rely on him."  
  
"Don't underestimate European Beybladers," Oliver warned quietly.  
  
"I'm world champion!" Tala sneered.  
  
"Being world champion doesn't necessarily make you the better," a cold voice cut in. "I do not have your title, and yet I overcame you with ease. Should I not then be who you are?"  
  
Everyone jumped. They had not noticed the arrival of Chika, who was standing on the bough of a large tree. She looked as though she had quietened down after releasing her anger on the bit-beast and her expression was cool and calculating. Tala recovered himself first and glared furiously at her.  
  
"This isn't your business!" he yelled. "I wasn't talking to you!"  
  
"But I was talking to YOU," she replied in the same cold tone. "Remember, Tala, that I defeated you in battle. There were thousands of witnesses present. Remember how you felt and under what circumstances that I won. Do you want to experience that again?"  
  
The glare disappeared, leaving only a look of pure horror on the Russian's face. A metallic sound, like the clicking of many chains, was heard faintly. A near-invisible, red chain was seen to stretch from Tala's chest to the centre of her palm, where it was buried deeply.  
  
"I can kill you," she whispered. "I can kill you right now."  
  
"N-No!" he almost whimpered.  
  
"I've never liked you, but I won't kill you now. However, if you irritate me again, I won't hesitate to do so. You know as well as I do that I'll show no mercy."  
  
--------  
  
"Come on, Giancarlo-san, you can do better than that!"  
  
Enrique grimaced as Amphilyon missed her Beyblade again. She seemed to be an excellent evader. They had been battling for over ten minutes and he hadn't managed to touch her blade even once. She seemed to be enjoying it though. Her taunts and her laughter egged him on, encouraging him to try and attack her, but slipped right away when he was about to. It was no help when she kept calling him 'Giancarlo-san' in that sweet tone.  
  
"Watch me!" he roared in reply. "Amphilyon, charge!"  
  
His massive, two headed hydra (A/N: is it a Hydra or Dragon?) erupted from the core of his blade. While Kevin was impressed, Naoko was still smiling triumphantly. She stopped her Beyblade dead on the dirt, still spinning, while Amphilyon charged. At the last moment, a pale blue phoenix rose out from her grey Beyblade, flapping its four wings.  
  
"All right, Uninix, let's finish him off!"  
  
The bird - which was seen to have the horn of a unicorn - gave a loud shriek as Amphilyon open his jaws wide and roared. The blades drew closer and closer, made contact and then. . .  
  
Amphilyon disappeared.  
  
Uninix flew back into Naoko's outstretched hand and she pocketed it, beaming. Enrique knelt beside the small pile of coloured dust which had once been his Beyblade. On the top of the pile was Amphilyon's core, still intact and whole, which was a relief.  
  
"I would have destroyed that too," Naoko told him. "But I guess that you'd need it to uphold your Europe's top four Beyblader position."  
  
"Should I be thanking you?" Enrique asked sourly.  
  
--------  
  
Footsteps thundered through the hallways and, a second later, the door to the principal's office burst open and a dozen or so men swarmed inside. Mr Dickenson looked up from his papers, startled, as the tallest of the men strode forward.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"You are Dickenson?" The man asked.  
  
"I am." Mr Dickenson frowned. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Count Icarus Dranon," the other replied. He looked angry. "I demand to know my daughter's whereabouts. She hasn't been home for four months and I received a call telling me that you have been keeping her here."  
  
"I was informed that Dranon-san was sent here," Mr Dickenson said angrily. "I am very sorry, Count Dranon, but I cannot tell you where she is."  
  
In one swift motion, the count whipped out a thin, rapier-like weapon and was pointing it at Mr Dickenson's throat. His eyes were a pale, hard red. It was then the other man fought down another wave of anger and picked up the phone. Icarus Dranon's weapon never left the other's throat as he dialled numbers and took a deep breath - waiting.  
  
"No tricks, old man."  
  
"Certainly not, sir," Mr Dickenson replied hastily. He was relieved when the call was picked up. "Roger? This is Dickenson. Yes, yes, I'm fine. Listen, I want you to send out the helicopters and bring those children back. I know it's earlier than planned, but I really need them back here in an hour."  
  
He hung up and the count lowered the blade.  
  
"We'll wait here for them," he told Mr Dickenson. "Grateful for your cooperation."  
  
--------  
  
Rika made sure to put herself between Chika and Kai, no matter where they were. Her orders had been to keep them apart at whatever cost and that was exactly what she planned to do. No one knew why the camp had been called off suddenly and why they were being taken back to the college.  
  
Not that anyone cared, anyhow. Most of them were just relieved, not having to spend so much time with the people they hated most. Rika looked over at the team. Chika looked subdued - tired almost - as if a burden had been dropped onto her. Naoko was engaged in a staring competition with Enrique. Miyuki was bubbly, as always, making a fruitless attempt at conversation with the ever-inactive Kai.  
  
"Mr Dickenson?" The man called Roger asked, knocking on the principal's door.  
  
"Roger? Come in!"  
  
The door opened and Rika felt her captain stiffen and then start to tremble slightly, her eyes - which were a pale yellow - focused on the man by the window. Everyone from the camp crowded inside, but Chika didn't move. Miyuki and Naoko both spotted the man at the same time and ceased their chatter immediately. The noise died down to a tense silence.  
  
"Where have your manners gone?"  
  
It was a rule in the Dranon family that the head of the clan was to be paid reverence every time they walked into a room. The four girls dropped to their knees, heads down, in front of the count as he walked towards them, a glare registering on his face. Chika had his eyes, the same ones that changed colour according to emotions, and his pale complexion. The shape of her face she had inherited from her mother, because Count Dranon had angular, square features. He brought out a slim, black cane from his cloak.  
  
"Have you been hiding here for these past four months, Chika?"  
  
"No -" she winced as he tapped the cane imperiously. " - Father."  
  
"Then where have you been?"  
  
"Nowhere in particular, father."  
  
Without warning, the cane swung upwards and was brought down to land heavily on her shoulder. The force was so great, she collided with the bookshelf and slumped down, clutching her left arm. Mao and Emily gasped and flinched, but the other three girls didn't move a muscle. Kai's eyes could have bulged out of their sockets as Chika picked herself up and got back onto her knees, head still down.  
  
"Tell me the truth."  
  
"I went to Russia, father," she said quietly. "To challenge the world champion, Tala."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Another blow, but the cane hit her chest, knocking the wind out of her. She lay on the floor, gasping for air, taking all the humiliation of the display onto her. Mr Dickenson moved forward finally, eyes blazing - quite unlike the usual chairman they knew.  
  
"I must ask you to stop manhandling my students, Count Dranon."  
  
Icarus Dranon paid him no attention and instead turned his attention to Rika.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
The girl raised her head, emotionless, and pointed. Kai was surprised that the finger was directed at him and even more so when the count raised his cane.  
  
"You are Hitawari Kai?"  
  
"Yes - sir."  
  
"What have you done to my daughter?"  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
"Ketsueki Rika tells me my daughter has been influenced by you to disobey the rules I set down for them. Tell me -" the count's voice was conversational, but steely. " - Did you deliberately get closer to her for her power?"  
  
Before Kai could reply, the cane flew up again. He braced himself for the hard impact, but it never came. In its place were a dull thud and his back hitting the floor. When he pulled himself together again, Takao's face loomed over him worriedly. He sat up and saw that Chika had used her right arm to block him, shattering the bones in the process.  
  
"Why do you defend him? He will just use you. Isn't Marco good enough?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with Marco, father, and you know it," she replied through her teeth, gritted together against the pain. "Kai is different from the others. He's got nothing to do with the reason I left. Leave him alone."  
  
"You defy me, Chika," her father said in a dangerously quiet voice. "If you insist on protecting this boy . . . get up - and go outside."  
  
---- End of Chapter Eight ----  
  
A/N: o.0 go outside? Both her bloody arms are broken! What am I thinking?  
  
This chapter is too weird. Way too weird. The camp was getting too boring for me, so I decided to change the scene a bit. Introducing Chika's father: Count Icarus Dranon, the bastard of the century. He physically abuses her with that horrid cane and yes, she's terrified of him. Who's Marco, you ask? Find out later! REVIEW!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	9. Chapter Nine

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: -_-  
  
A/N: o.0 . . . something bad's gonna happen!!!!!!! Read and review!  
  
---- Chapter Nine ----  
  
"Get up . . . and go outside."  
  
Kai watched her struggle back to her feet, stagger and then crash into Naoko, who steadied her, but then pushed her away again, face emotionless. She walked through the door, paying no attention to the people around her, who were looking as if they were feeling sorry for her. Even Tala looked slightly remorseful at her battered appearance.  
  
"If anyone interferes while I'm teaching my daughter a lesson," the count said coldly, "they will receive the same treatment. You have been warned."  
  
With that, he followed his daughter outside. Rika, Naoko and Miyuki followed silently, with no reaction whatsoever to their captain's physical state. Kai's blood began to boil as he began to suspect that Rika was the one who had informed the count about the two of them. Chika was her team mate and she had just sold her out! What kind of people were they?  
  
"Mr Dickenson," he whispered urgently to the principal. "Can't you do anything about it? Chika-san's in no state to battle! Both her arms are broken! Can't you call this thing off?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't, Kai," Mr Dickenson replied sadly. "The count has a right over her. He tells her what to do and what not to - and in this instant, she's obeying him."  
  
"But it's abuse!" Michael protested. "This is child abuse!"  
  
"Sixteen is hardly a child, Michael-kun," Emily told him.  
  
"But she's a fighter," Lee pointed out. "Anyone can tell. She won't let us help."  
  
Kai spun on his heel, scarf billowing out behind him, and left through the open door. He had no time to listen to them arguing about what was child abuse and what wasn't. There was someone who was about to be killed out there, because of him. It was his entire fault that traitorous (A/N: sorry Jenny!) Ketsueki reported to the count about what went on between himself and Chika. He had a mad urge to wring the girl's neck.  
  
--------  
  
[What with?]  
  
I  
  
[All right]  
  
Chika barely managed to stay on her feet, which were so weak from fighting the pain that they almost refused to support her. It was no help that her right forearm and left upper arm was shattered by her father's cane either. Of course, those things healed in due time. She had once had the top of her skull shattered by the same cane when she was ten and it healed in four months. Her father only gave out punishments where they were due - if he had a reason to. She must have broken an important rule to get her father so angry.  
  
'What have you done, Chika?'  
  
'I've been a bad girl.'  
  
'And what does father do to bad girls?'  
  
'He punishes them.'  
  
'With what have you been bad?'  
  
'My hand, father.'  
  
He broke her wrist that time. She had been six years old and had held her Beyblade launcher incorrectly while engaged in a battle. She had won anyway, but Icarus Dranon was not one to forgive mistakes easily, no matter how trivial. Her wrist had healed within three weeks, he had made sure of it and she was careful not to make any mistakes with her launching style again. The incident when he had shattered the top of her skull was when she had battled him and used a faulty strategy he could see through immediately. She was punished for not thinking.  
  
"Positions, Chika," he now said to her. "Let me see how you've improved."  
  
Improvement. That was what he always wanted of her. No matter how good she was, she could never meet his standards. Never once, in her whole life, had she received so much as a 'well done' or 'good' from him. She was never good enough for him and the first question he asked after the formalities would always be: 'have you improved?' But now, she couldn't even HOLD her blade, let alone launch it. That was why she called out to Dranon, seeking its power to help her and heal her wounds enough to let her launch.  
  
[Get into position]  
  
[Just do it]  
  
She used her left hand, which was the only hand that had not been broken, and held the launcher gingerly with her fingertips. Hanging loose in her broken right hand was Dranon, who looked about as lifeless as the concrete she was standing on. The sound of thundering footsteps was heard behind her. Without bothering to turn around, she knew it was Kai.  
  
"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . LET IT RIP!"  
  
An electrical energy burst through her limbs, flooding out the pain. Not wasting even a split second of that warm comfort, Chika launched Dranon with a ferocity no one had ever seen before. It was a strong start, but as soon as Dranon hit the dish, the energy drained away, leaving her in as much pain as she had been in before. The fight to keep standing was lost - she dropped to her knees, dizzy and nauseous with pain. Trickles of sweat coursed down her face.  
  
Now that Dranon had taken care of the launching, all she needed to do now was focus all her concentration on the battle. The pain could go hang it, she didn't care, because she needed to win this. Her father's blood red Beyblade (A/N: remember? She comes from a Beyblading family stretching back thousands of years) had already disappeared and hers joined it. There was a clash of metal and she felt a sharp sting cut itself across her stomach. Another cut slashed onto her back, then another, crossing it.  
  
"Let's do it, Dranon," she hissed. "Before it gets worse."  
  
--------  
  
From where Kai was standing, the battle was going very badly for Chika. How she had managed to launch her blade was a wonder in itself, but how the deep cuts got onto her back was a mystery. They were open and bleeding profusely, but she made no move to stop it. She was on her knees now, focused hard on the battle, her back to him.  
  
"Chika."  
  
She looked up from the dish to her father. He was looking at her down the arch of his nose, flat and expressionless. His arms were folded and he stood rigid and straight. Kai tensed his senses, alert in case something else happened. But nothing did, except that Count Icarus Dranon seemed to be speaking in iced tones.  
  
"Do you know what your mistakes are?"  
  
"Concentration," she replied automatically, in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Yes, good," Icarus said, nodding. "But do you also know your greatest weakness?"  
  
She doubled over as another gash appeared on her stomach, oozing blood in liberal amounts. Her face turned ashen and her eyes were a cloudy black. What other mistakes had she made? What was her weakness? She didn't know . . . couldn't tell . . .  
  
"You are so used to obeying me that you immediately answer truthfully to any question I pose," he told her. The faintest hint of a smirk graced his lips. "With the knowledge I can gain by just questioning you, it will be enough to defeat you a hundred times over."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Kai roared. "That's a cheap, shameless trick!"  
  
"I'd . . . forgotten," she whimpered, not bothering to hide her fear any longer. "I'd forgotten . . . all about it . . . I - I can't . . ."  
  
"Do you want me to finish this off, Chika? Have you learned your lesson?"  
  
"Yes . . . I have . . ."  
  
"You will return to England and stay there," he ordered. "In due time, you will be affianced to Marco, as the alliance between our two families agreed. Until then, you will remain in the grounds of the castle. Is that understood?"  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
It was Max, who had come running with the rest of the people from inside the principal's office. They had come out just in time to hear the last part of the count's orders. Rika, Miyuki and Naoko were standing behind the count, backs ramrod straight, utterly silent. They did not move to help Chika, who had suffered some sort of blow to her ribs, which had broken. The two Beyblades had appeared again, Dranon bearing the same afflictions as its blader. The defence ring looked like it had a large crack in it. Kai supposed that was also where she had her ribs broken.  
  
"Give me time," Chika said thickly. Turning to one side, she spat out a mouthful of blood and then paled even further. "I'll do it - just give me two months."  
  
"All right, two months," her father said sternly. "Your mother and I will be here to take you back to England in two months. Until then, Rika will be here to report to me and Nicola and Michelle will come back to England."  
  
"Yes sir," they demurred. She inclined her head stiffly.  
  
"The match is over."  
  
With those words, both Beyblades stopped spinning and clattered noisily onto the dish. Icarus Dranon turned on his heel and strode off, without even a backward glance at his bruised, battered and bleeding daughter. When he had disappeared out the gates, Kai ran forward, watching her in slow motion as she crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Call an ambulance!" Mr Dickenson cried.  
  
"Yes sir!" Roger fumbled for his cell phone and began to dial numbers.  
  
"She's fractured her ribs," Kai told Mr Dickenson as he caught her. "I watched what happened. There are four deep gashes - two on her stomach, two on her back - and she's got multiple breakings in her left upper arm and right forearm. She's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Look at the dish!" Kenny yelled.  
  
What they saw almost made Kai stumble. The entire metal dish had been weathered by the speed of the two Beyblades. It was now nothing more than a pile of scrap. Rika picked up something red from the pile and turned to go, her Beyblade in hand. Apparently the count had used her Beyblade and bit-beast for the battle. Oliver and Enrique blocked her path.  
  
"What kind of a person are you?" Oliver demanded. "Your friend is there, unconscious, after her own father used YOUR Beyblade to injure her!"  
  
"So?" Rika's voice showed no signs of emotion. "It's not like she hasn't been through worse. This isn't my business, how Count Dranon decides to punish her. I have nothing to do with it."  
  
She left in the direction of the dormitories.  
  
---- End of Chapter Nine ----  
  
A/N: I GOT THAT OVER AND DONE WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I was wondering when I was going to end this! I'm sorry, Jenny, for making your character so HORRIBLE! But of course, you asked for a character with no heart so yeah, that's what I had to do. Naoko and Miyuki are horrible too (in the story of course), but that's because of orders. Plus, we're all terrified of the Count.  
  
Flames welcome, open to suggestions, corrections or ideas.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	10. Chapter Ten

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: do I REALLY need one??????  
  
A/N: bad do-do this time! Let's recap:  
  
Chika's in hospital with multiple breakings in both arms, four blade-like cuts across her stomach and back and fractured ribs.  
  
Her father took Naoko and Miyuki (a.k.a. Nicola and Michelle) back to England and left Rika to guard her.  
  
They've only got two months left in Japan, before Chika has to go back to England and be restricted to the castle grounds until she's ready to be married to this Marco character.  
  
Kai's angry!!!!!  
  
Let's go on with this chapter then, shall we?  
  
---- Chapter Ten ----  
  
All they could do was wait. Chika had been unconscious for three days, during which Kai had stopped going to classes and starting taking out his frustration on every single Beyblader he happened to pass. So far, at least twenty per day had fallen victim to this new burst of anger, but none of them were the one he really wanted to beat.  
  
Ketsueki Rika was proudly ignorant of all the whispers that had been going around about her. She neither talked about what happened that day, or gave any sign that she saw any of the people who had been present. When she wasn't at school, she was sitting next to the hospital bed, sending e-mail reports to the count about Chika's progress.  
  
'3:45 pm: Not much change in progress. Starting to heal.'  
  
'4:45 pm: Showing signs of movement. Arms should work normally.'  
  
'5:45 pm: Woken up. Still a little dazed, but arms working fine. Can battle as soon as she is checked out of hospital. Remembers most of what happened. Nothing important.'  
  
These were the last three e-mails she had sent on the evening of the third day. After Chika had woken up, Rika had been standing guard over her twenty-four hours a day, not even leaving to eat or going to the bathroom. It wasn't because she was worried, it was more like the count had ordered her to do so - in case Kai decided to pay a visit. Thrice she had thrown out Rei, Takao, Max and Kenny when they came to see her, but Kai hadn't shown up yet. Perhaps this was a good sign that he'd forgotten and won't bother them again.  
  
"I'm going outside."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want some air."  
  
Rika rose to follow, but the other girl gave her a glare.  
  
"I want to go alone."  
  
"My orders were to NOT leave you alone," Rika replied coldly. "You know as well as I - better even - what would happen when orders are failed to be met."  
  
"I'm not meeting with anyone," Chika said in a voice equally cold. "I just want some air and some time to think. The orders can hang for an hour or two."  
  
Rika looked as if she was about to argue, but then thought better about it. It was true she didn't pay the warmer emotions much respect and that she was heartless - well, almost. But Chika and her had grown up together and she knew the other girl's character. It was either a fight to the death or not fight at all. She was persistent and incredibly easy to provoke. It was also against her orders to not let her do anything that would help her recovery. Count Dranon wanted his daughter back in England in one piece.  
  
"All right. Two hours outside - alone - everyday from today," she said finally. "No more - and you have to be back here at the exact time."  
  
--------  
  
Today seemed a good a time as any to go to the hospital, after all, if at first you don't succeed, try and try again. They had already been thrown out three times, so several times more wouldn't hurt. This time, however, they managed to drag Kai along and Emily and Mao came along too. They felt sorry for the patient: 'after all, she did get ditched by her so-called friends' just to quote Mao.  
  
"What happens when we get kicked out again?" Kenny asked, trotting along with Dizzy in his arms. The last time they came here, Ketsueki Rika had almost crashed his laptop.  
  
"We'll just have to find a way to get in," Takao replied.  
  
"Or here's a thought," Kai said sarcastically, "we could all just turn around and go back to the college before that happens."  
  
"She got landed in hospital because she was trying to SAVE you!" Rei said in a mildly surprised voice. He fell back behind Kai and proceeded to push him along with both hands on the other's shoulders. "Show some consideration - or sympathy, at least."  
  
Kai grumbled all the way up the driveway to the hospital. They didn't even get to the entrance when he spotted someone familiar from the corner of his eye. He stopped walking, which resulted in Rei crashing into him. He shot the Chinese boy a glare and walked off in the direction of the person under the tree. Takao looked at the others, they shrugged and moved off in the direction of the hospital building.  
  
"I thought you should be inside, resting."  
  
There was no reply from the girl, who was wearing casts on both arms and looked to be heavily bandaged under the pale hospital robes. She seemed intent on staring at the grass. He sighed and leaned against the tree, folding his arms and settling into a mildly comfortable position. If he was to wait for her to reply, he might as well be comfortable doing it. Three minutes passed and still, she had not said a word. Kai sighed, ready to leave.  
  
"You shouldn't have come," she said finally. "It was pretty stupid of you."  
  
"You think I had a choice?"  
  
"Either way, we'll both be in trouble."  
  
"Well excuse me for letting myself be dragged here," he drawled. "I could have saved myself from that wretched father of yours -"  
  
"Don't talk about my father!" She hissed, getting to her feet and wincing as a stab of pain shot through her ribs. She focused a hard, pale glare at him. "He was right to punish me! And I was only getting what I deserved!"  
  
They glared at each other for another minute. Chika was the first to break eye contact. She was breathing heavily, anger and fear clamouring to be shown. He sat down on the grass, leaving a reasonable amount of space between them. She was afraid of something - and seeing that it was she, that something must be something horrible. He might not have cared if she had been Takao or Max, but he had suffered almost the same kind of treatment from his grandfather before, so he knew how it felt.  
  
"No one deserves to be beaten up by his or her parent," he said quietly. "No one should have to be afraid of going home - "  
  
"Did I say I was afraid?" She demanded furiously. "I don't want your sympathy! If that's all you came to give - then I don't want to see you! GET LOST!"  
  
"So much for being nice," he muttered darkly, getting up and walking away.  
  
--------  
  
Mao and Emily watched the conversation/argument from hearing distance. They also watched Kai leave a fuming Chika behind at the tree, clutching her bandages tightly. Her face had been flushed a moment ago, but the colour was draining fast. She had obviously been quite worked up over her momentary conversation with Kai. They decided to take action.  
  
"You know, Dranon-san, I think he's worried about you," Mao said in lofty tones.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Nonsense, Mao-chan," Emily said witheringly. "He's not JUST worried about her - you can tell that just by looking at him. And you -" she shot a pointed at the sullen girl by the tree " - you should try to be nicer to him."  
  
"And if I don't want to be?"  
  
"Seriously, try it, you'll be surprised," Mao suggested. "There's no harm in trying."  
  
"You're both lucky I can't use my arms, because I'd seriously murder the two of you."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
They sauntered off, leaving a bemused, fuming and annoyed Chika behind to contemplate her position. Still muttering angrily, she stalked off in the direction of the hospital building. She had originally wanted a quiet, undisturbed place to think, but unfortunately, her day had been spoilt with the appearance of the stubborn guy, who didn't take a hint that she wanted to be alone until she yelled at him.  
  
"Worried indeed," she muttered. "He's pathetic at pretending to be nice."  
  
---- End of Chapter Ten ----  
  
A/N: FINISHED!!!!!!!  
  
I'm trying to tone down the romance and put more action in it. I'm kind of steering away from my original actions and my OC's have turned OOC - except Rika, who is just HEARTLESS.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	11. Chapter Eleven

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
A/N: soooooooooooo ...... I've just heard from my friends that I am seriously evil to myself in my fics. Or, at least, to the main OC, which is usually either me or one of my friends anyway. Doesn't make much of a difference because I'm evil either way.  
  
So anyways, enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all at the end!  
  
---- Chapter Eleven ----  
  
If someone told her, three weeks ago, that she would be sitting in the hospital gardens, regretting words she had said to a guy, Chika would have ripped their heart out still pumping. And yet here she was, doing exactly that, because of something she had overheard later on after she had lost her temper with Kai.  
  
It had been those other Bladebreakers, Rei, Max, Takao and Kenny. They were passing her window when she was sitting there, reading, and she had caught snatches of their conversation.  
  
"That was the fourth time," Max had said. "I don't think I want to go back to all those death threats Ketsueki-san gives us every time we go NEAR the room."  
  
"Aw, come on," Takao replied with the tiniest hint of a whinge. "Do this for Sourpuss!"  
  
"Yeah, he didn't carry her all the way back inside to wait for ambulance for nothing, especially after Ketsueki-san just left her there."  
  
"AND he almost burned himself out because he was so angry."  
  
She didn't hear any more after that. Rika had closed the window abruptly and drawn the curtains with a snap. When Chika asked whether it had been true, the girl replied that it wasn't necessary that she know and that she should concentrate on rebuilding Dranon's power to heal herself and get back in shape in order to go back to England.  
  
So here she was, sitting in exactly the same spot she had been when Kai visited three days ago. This was her 'private time' again, which she spent developing and drawing Dranon's power like Rika said. Though she didn't really want to go back to England, she couldn't pretend that her wounds would never heal, because her father knew. He knew exactly how long it took for every wound he inflicted on her to heal.  
  
--------  
  
Kai found himself walking away from the college, letting his legs do the walking while his mind wandered elsewhere. The Majestics, White Tigers, All Stars and Demolition Boys had taken leave of the college and returned to their respective countries. Mao and Emily sent their best wishes to Chika and asked her to think about what they told her. He didn't understand what they meant, but they said she would.  
  
He hadn't visited her for three days - she had been in hospital for almost a week now - and he wondered if he had done a bad job being nice. After all, it was a new experience. Or maybe it was just that she, like him, didn't appreciate sympathy when she was angry or hurt.  
  
//Where am I going anyway?//  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. It was the hospital.  
  
//What the hell?// he thought //All right, I'm getting out of here//  
  
He went off to find someone to battle and test out his Dranzer X, but as he turned around to go, a pair of angry, purple-red eyes glared at him icily. He blinked once and held his ground. Ketsueki Rika held up her right hand in a claw and pressed the tips of the nails onto his skin. He didn't wince as the nails pierced through and drew blood.  
  
"I have my orders," she hissed. "If you talk to her, or even see her, I'll have to kill you."  
  
"I was going, before you stopped me," he shot back. "I don't appreciate my way being blocked. Get out of my way, before I really hurt you."  
  
"You can't hurt me," she said in that same, cold tone.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
She drew her hand back as he walked away, looking bemused and unimpressed. He wasn't frightened of her, or her death threats, like normal people were. There was something different about him - and it reminded her strongly of Chika, the same stubborn, don't-give-a-damn attitude and confidence in bearing.  
  
It made him all the more dangerous to them.  
  
--------  
  
A quiet, dark figure stood on the roof, clutching at the wire fencing with one hand, slender fingers clenched around the metal. A breeze swept up the black hair and cream coloured robes. Unconcernedly, the figure tucked a lock of loose hair back behind their ear with their free hand and kept staring. Both arms were out of their casts now, but the bandages remained.  
  
The roof was good for many reasons. One, it provided a good, clear view of everything down below. It had proven useful for spying on people without being noticed. Another was that hardly anyone bothered to come here, so one could find a lot of privacy sitting on the roof. The last had nothing to do with how much it helped. The breeze was best here and the most comfortable. It always felt good to stand up on the roof and feel the breeze run through each strand of hair.  
  
At least, that was what WOULD have been good about it, if Chika hadn't been expecting someone there. She was two minutes early, having come out of getting her casts taken off by the surprised doctors. She had healed faster than they'd imagined and it was considered a near miracle. Her cuts, however, remained heavily bandaged, as the skin had not begun to heal properly yet. The fractured rib was fine, if not a bit sore.  
  
Another minute ticked by. Soon, an hour of her free time would be up. Her days left in Japan were definitely numbered. Even though she had travelled the world, met many people and seen many things, Japan had to be her favourite. Or, at least, the one she would not be able to forget it as easily as the other places. So many things had happened here, which she hadn't expected.  
  
The last minute of the hour ticked by.  
  
"Been waiting long?"  
  
Someone was breathing next to her ear. With a barely audible sigh, she let go of the fence and slipped away quickly. Then she turned around to face the newcomer.  
  
"Kaika-kun," she greeted rigidly.  
  
"Chika-san," he greeted in light tones.  
  
At her straight, unyielding stance, he had to laugh. It wasn't a warm, friendly laugh though, but a mocking, jeering one. He was undoubtedly good- looking, with emerald eyes and dark brown hair and his fringe hanging partly over his eyes. If her attention hadn't been previously occupied, Chika would have said he was attractive.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Your father, the count, sent me to keep you company here," he said. "He seems to think that you'll get yourself into trouble again."  
  
"He always does."  
  
"Not unlike the time we first met."  
  
She turned away from him and clutched the fences with both hands.  
  
"I don't want to be reminded."  
  
--------  
  
BBA Search Engine, key words: bit-beast + blood + attack  
  
1 search result found: Firix  
  
'A phoenix bit-beast, partnered with the legendary Dranon, of both fire and blood. Wielded only by ones without emotion. The current holder is Ketsueki Rika, team mate of Chika Dranon, of the Deadly Terror team.  
  
'The origins of this bit-beast is unknown, but it first appeared ten years ago, when the Deadly Terror team first emerged. The Beyblade to which it belongs contains a phial of Ketsueki Rika's own blood, which she was rumoured to have drawn from her own heart. However, these particular rumours have not been confirmed.  
  
'When Firix attacks the opponent's Beyblade, similar injuries arise on the opponent themselves, thus making it so that even some of the strongest Beybladers cannot withstand the power and ferocity of its attack.'  
  
Rei hit the 'escape' key and pushed away from the computer aggressively. That was the only information in the whole of the BBA files about Rika's bit-beast. From what little there was, however, he could tell that she was an inhumane, deadly opponent who could not be taken lightly, at cost of one's life.  
  
The passage also said: wielded only by ones without emotion. That meant, Rika was probably the only person in the whole college who could actually harness the incredible, destructive power. Even Chika, at her present state, would not be able to stand up to her. That was incredible power indeed. If Driger couldn't stand up to Wolborg, how could he even THINK about trying to defeat Rika in an all-out Beyblade battle?  
  
"I'll train, then," he decided aloud. "Kai's training to defeat Chika, then I'll train for Rika."  
  
"Good for you, dude," the person next to him muttered. "Now please shut up!"  
  
---- End of Chapter Eleven ----  
  
A/N: That took a long time.  
  
If you wanna know who Kaika (a.k.a. Marco) is, then you'll have to keep reading!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but Chika, her bastard father, her team mates and the guy Marco and their bit-beasts are all MINE. Got it? They're mine, because none of you recognise them from the anime, which is GOOD. I'm ORIGINAL.  
  
A/N: Sorry 'bout that. I hate not being able to think of good names. That's why the new team has been officially called 'Deadly Terror', after a Sweet Valley University book I read over the holidays. I really have to learn to think more originally . . .  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter of the Dranon Heiress!  
  
---- Chapter Twelve ----  
  
Four seconds . . . five seconds . . . six . . . seven . . . eight . . . nine . . . ten . . .  
  
He was still too slow. There was no way he could get his Beyblade to reach the speed he needed within five seconds. If he couldn't even reach speed, how could he even think about reaching attack and defence power? He needed to find the most accurate way of launching, the most precise technique that would allow him to speed up.  
  
Secure . . . positions . . . arms . . . stance . . . grip . . . LAUNCH!  
  
He pulled the ripcord fiercely, as if willing it to start burning under the enormous friction. His Beyblade sliced through the thin morning air and landed smoothly into the dish, before streaking around the edge at lightning speed. He started counting again. This time, it took him seven seconds to reach top speed. He still wasn't fast enough.  
  
He needed a speed invisible to the naked eye. The image of Count Dranon and Chika's battle haunted him over and over again. Neither of the Beyblades had been seen during the entire course of it. As soon as they hit the dish, they'd disappeared. He hadn't seen such skill . . . it was horrifying to know that these bladers were almost invincible and that they outstripped his powers in all ways.  
  
Another two images forced their way into his mind. A ruthless, heartless and dominant girl with eyes that changed colour like the breeze. The second image was of that same girl, now a whimpering, cowering heap on the ground in front of her father, broken and bleeding, a startling contrast to the warrior he had met before. Wide, dull yellow eyes burned their way into his memory, looking helpless and hopeless - distraught and given up.  
  
"I'm sorry children," Mr Dickenson had apologized when she had been sent to hospital. "There's nothing we can do to help her. She's within her father's control - and out of ours."  
  
So they had let it go and went on. At least, most of them did. The Bladebreakers found it hard to ignore the fact that they had seen a brutal beating of one of their fellow students. Especially when that one student had been trying to defend them. Kai did a better job than the rest of them in disguising his reactions. He preferred to take out his anger at the dish, hammering himself an even bigger reputation as a brutal blader. But that kind of a title would only be complete if he could REALLY defeat the most brutal blader in the universe. Someone who would try and kill his or her own family in a battle.  
  
"I've got . . . to . . . be . . . faster . . ." he said angrily. " . . . faster . . . and stronger."  
  
But could he really do it? Could he really make himself so brutal as to destroy the people closest to him? What was the secret to this form of blading? Why - why was it so hard to grasp this coldness and power he felt when he had seen the battle? Why could he do it?  
  
If only he had known it earlier - then maybe he would have made his grandfather proud. Instead, he had 'failed' the old man and now that 'old man' was in jail. But that wasn't his doing. He didn't ask for Hitawari Voltaire to commit high treason. That was his entire fault.  
  
--------  
  
Blood.  
  
Her senses were alerted to the smell of it. It was in her hair, on her hands, dripping through her fingers and coursing down her face. It soaked her feet, drenched her whole body, filled her mouth and choked her with the coppery taste. There was blood everywhere she turned - she was practically chest deep in it.  
  
[This is the blood you've shed. Look at how many people you've destroyed]  
  
One by one, corpse upon corpse floated to the surface of the blood, face up and staring. All were white, wide-eyed, pale and definitely lifeless. But it was their stare that shook her the most. Nothing could dowse that horrible, clammy feeling of death that fouled the very air she breathed. She closed her eyes, but the image of all those corpses burned into her mind and the next corpse to float by regarded her with dull, but pained eyes.  
  
She trembled violently.  
  
[Why did you destroy all these people?]  
  
[What was your purpose?]  
  
[WHY?]  
  
She clapped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the voices in her mind. They ranted on, asking questions she couldn't find the answer to. Over and over again, they cried out their pains, wanting answers she didn't know how to provide, demanding to know why she had destroyed them. When she next opened her eyes, hundreds of pale arms reached out of the blood and groped for her, clamping themselves around her arms, wrists, her legs, her feet, her shoulders and her hair, crying out and moaning.  
  
She shrieked and - for the first time - terror filled her heart. With that terror came fifteen years worth of pain and grief, all her emotions unlocked and flowed. She felt tears for the first time, letting them run down her blood-streaked cheeks while she fought those arms. Emotions flooded through her, threatening to consume her as she tried to understand them through all her confusion.  
  
[These are feelings]  
  
[Emotions]  
  
[Don't fight them - embrace them]  
  
[They won't hurt you]  
  
[Don't be afraid]  
  
But she WAS afraid. So much, that she hadn't realised that the arms had secured their holds on her and were pulling her down into the sea of blood. The coppery liquid close over her head and there was hundreds of facing looking at her. The faces were those of her victims, the ones who had unlocked her dormant emotions and drowned her with them. She struggled against those arms, tried to scream, but a pair of firm arms came around her waist and something was pressed against her lips to silence her struggle.  
  
--------  
  
Chika was knocked out of her horrible vision and the first thing she saw was a pair of dark green eyes less than an inch from hers. They were still on the roof and she had apparently let her mind wander while talking to him. She became aware of their current, intimate position and pushed him away.  
  
"What - are you doing?"  
  
"Getting your attention," Kaika replied with a smirk. "Apparently, it worked."  
  
Her heart was beating painfully fast. What was that vision about? It couldn't have been anything good. For the first time, she had felt real emotions and it had all started because of her run-ins with Hitawari Kai. She needed to see him and demand an explanation as to why she felt like this. What had he done to her?  
  
Then she cursed herself for letting her attention wander and giving Kaika the chance to get close to her. In all their childhood, she had kept herself distant from his advances, conveniently earning herself the title 'Ice Maiden'. He had managed to break through her ice because of her short lapse in attention.  
  
"You want to try that again?" He asked mischievously. "Bet you thought it was fun. I told you before it was. But you never believed me. No? Oh well, your loss."  
  
"Get the hell away from me."  
  
"I must admit it's more appealing if you wore clothes less baggy. I'll ask Naoko-hime or Miyuki-hime to whip up a new look for you. And don't be so conservative - I'll take you anyway, in a year or two."  
  
"Shut the hell up and get lost!"  
  
She turned away from him and clutched the wire fence. Tears of anger and shame burned in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall until he was gone. She hated him and his stupid sense of fun. Her dignity had been ripped to shreds over a week ago and now he had to come destroy her only sense of pride - her iced barrier.  
  
He gave a short, hard laugh and slammed the door behind him as he went down the stairs. It was no fun teasing the hell out of her when she was angry. He knew she hated him, only that he continued to provoke her because she was so damned difficult to decipher. It was a game to him - his goal in this game was to break her to pieces and possess her, because he knew she didn't want him to.  
  
"I hate you!" She whispered fiercely, through her now wet cheeks. "I hate you!"  
  
---- End of Chapter Twelve ----  
  
A/N: I'm seriously evil to myself.  
  
I'm also seriously stupid. I said this was going to be an action/adventure fic, but it's turning into a really bad drama and romance one. I wanted to put more action into this chapter, what with Rei and Kai training to beat the new team and all, but I couldn't resist the blood scene.  
  
Did you like the blood scene?  
  
Anyways, REVIEW!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (got it yet? Cos I'm not gonna put another one in!)  
  
A/N: 13 is an unlucky number (to me, that is) and so I'll go through real quick with this one and lots of unlucky stuff is going to happen. For those of you who want me to STOP the Chika torturing, well, I'll do that at the end of the story (but it's not gonna be nice to her).  
  
---- Chapter Thirteen ----  
  
Chika stood just inside the gates to the BBA college, watching the students scurry by and comparing notes on their homework. She had been in hospital for over a week and was dropping out anyway, but she didn't know why she was drawn back here. The glass doors opened and five people walked out; four of them chatting happily while the fifth lagged behind. For the first time in her life, Chika felt her heart skip a little. Maybe she DID know why.  
  
"Hey, Dranon-san!" The Bladebreaker, Max, called with a wave. "Hi!"  
  
She nodded curtly back and walked past them to the remaining member. Kai stopped a metre away from her, with his trademark glare. It was obvious what that glare asked: 'what are you doing here?' She took a deep breath to calm her over-jittery nerves - this was, after all, the first time she had ever done this kind of thing before.  
  
"I want to apologise," she said abruptly. "And to thank you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"If there is anything you request -"  
  
"A match."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"A match," he repeated. "I want to battle you."  
  
There was no immediate reaction. Slowly, a smile began to spread over her lips, tugging further into a grin before she wiped it off again. Her eyes, which had begun to shine a bright blue, sparkled with life. Kai forced his jaw to stay closed at the change.  
  
"If that's what you want -" she dipped her head in acknowledgment. "You decide the date and time of the battle. I'll be ready when you are."  
  
"In four weeks," he replied swiftly.  
  
"Four weeks it is," she agreed.  
  
--------  
  
His lips twitched upwards in a self-satisfied smirk. Ah, so HE was the one who had his fiancee going soft and dreamy. The kid actually looked like he could put up a decent fight, unlike the ones who had gone after her before. The smirk gave way to a mutinous glare when she actually smiled, which she had never done around him.  
  
"Just you wait, kid," he growled. "I'll get you and you'll be sorry you ever laid eyes on her."  
  
From his position on the second storey of the school building, Kaika had a very decent view of what was going on in the courtyard. Suddenly, as if she had sensed his gaze, Chika shot a fleeting look up towards him and her eyes widened a fraction. He was less than pleased when she grabbed the guy by the elbow and disappeared. A little private time, eh? Well, she wasn't about to get it.  
  
"You'll regret it, my dear," he whispered in a coldly pleasant voice. "Oh, you'll regret it."  
  
No one else could have her and no one - NO ONE - rejected his advances. He ran the tip of his tongue slowly over his lips, recalling the moment he had stolen that kiss from her. It had definitely not been his first, but he knew it had been hers. What relish he had in knowing that he was the first to take her favours, however unwillingly they had been given, and that his new-found rival had yet to even hold her.  
  
Excitement flooded through him as he remembered just how hard he had worked in order to pursue her. She had been stand offish, hard to please (if not at all) and he finally broke down that damned barrier when she had least expected it. Her pained and angry reaction to it made his senses go wild - he longed to see it again. He wanted her to beg him and wanted to break her and possess her.  
  
"If you harm her, Woodrow, you'll die."  
  
"Is that so, Ketsueki-san?" he asked, all traces of warmth gone as he turned to face Ketsueki Rika by the door. She was glaring at him. "What makes you think that you, a servant incapable of emotions, could beat me?"  
  
"I am not a servant."  
  
"Oh that's right," he laughed. "Servants actually get paid for their work."  
  
She glared at him even harder, but didn't move. He was right in one thing. She could not attack him, no matter how much she resented his attitude. It would mean punishment and possibly death for her to do so. Kaika laughed again, mocking her, before heading past her to the doorway. It was time to teach his dear fiancee a little lesson.  
  
--------  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai demanded.  
  
He flung Chika's arm off as she stopped running and pulled them both into a deserted space between the main school buildings and the gymnasium. She was breathing fast, yet trying to keep the sound she was making at a minimum. Her eyes and look told him to stay quiet, until she thought it was safe to talk.  
  
"We shouldn't be overheard here."  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded again. "What's with the secrecy?"  
  
"You don't get it," she told him matter of factly. "You just don't want to be overheard by someone who is in league with my father. The one I saw before - he's dangerous. Let's just say even Rika won't mess with him."  
  
He sort of understood. She leaned against a tree, serving him another small smile. This time, the smile was sad and etched with pain. With an inward smirk, Kai noticed she had shown more emotion in the last few minutes than she had ever before. Perhaps the incident did her SOME good - but he mustn't think like that.  
  
"Who is he? The one you're so afraid of?"  
  
"Oh - him," she said, face darkening. "His name is Kaika Marco Woodrow. His father is an old associate of mine, very wealthy and an expert Beyblader. I've been trying to get away from him for eleven years. He's horrible, I'm telling you. Don't mess with him -"  
  
She froze, looking at something with terrified eyes behind Kai. A dark green Beyblade landed and spun at their feet. Kai didn't recognise it, but it seemed Chika did. The tree trunk she had been leaning on came to life, swallowing her up from the waist down. She gave a startled gasp, nothing more, but Kai instinctively grabbed her hands to keep her from getting further swallowed up by the mad tree.  
  
"Don't let go," he hissed through gritted teeth. Mad trees were actually quite strong. "I've got you - and I'm going to get you out."  
  
"You can't," she told him breathlessly. "Don't even try."  
  
"How touching," a voice drawled. "How very touching. Are you really willing to let yourself be swallowed up by the tree, rather than let this guy break his back trying to get you out, Chika, my dearest?"  
  
"Damn (A/N: I was GOING to write the f word . . .) you, Kaika!" she growled.  
  
Kaika Marco Woodrow tutted as he walked over to them. His good looks were spoiled by the sneer he had on his face. He gave Kai a withering look in return for the death glare he received. Suddenly, as fast as light, he brought his fist up to collide with the side of the younger man's face, sending Kai backwards and breaking his hold on Chika's hands.  
  
"Now I can't let you touch my fiancee inappropriately, can I?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't she tell you?" Kaika feigned surprise. "Chika and I have had an arrangement since we first met - how old were we then?"  
  
"Five -" she said in a low voice. She didn't meet Kai's eyes. " - and six."  
  
"Quite right, thank you. Anyway, so she's MY fiancee and I'm not about to let some punk like you take away what rightfully belongs to me. Got it?"  
  
Kai said something very harsh under his breath. Kaika smirked.  
  
"Don't try cursing me in Russian," he said amusedly. "I'm quite good at it, actually."  
  
Whipping around and turning his back on Kai, the other man pinned her still- mobile arms to her sides and covered her mouth with his. She struggled wildly, but she was unable to break free of his hold or the tree's either. It seemed that Kaika had a power over them. Finally, the only thing she could do was bear his touch.  
  
As she stopped fighting, Kai got to his feet and wrenched the 'British bastard' (A/N: sorry all British people, I don't have anything against you, but Kai is REALLY mad at Kaika) away from her. Kaika, though unaffected by Kai's grasp, looked very peeved at the interruption. A soft clinking of metal was heard and they all turned around.  
  
Ketsueki Rika stood, arms folded defiantly, next to the tree. At her feet was the dark green Beyblade, now toppled onto its side. A thoroughly humiliated and weak Chika was released from the branches and she fell to her knees. Rika was looking murderously at both young men. Kaika shrugged off Kai's hands, dusted off his shirt and picked up his Beyblade.  
  
"I told you not to hurt her."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He walked off, leaving Rika doing an extremely rude hand gesture to his back. Kai looked at the other girl on the ground. She was clutching her chest and breathing heavily, a wild, terrified look on her face. When Kai knelt down to help her, she collapsed. Rika looked disgusted at both her team mate and Kai.  
  
"Look at what you've done to her," she spat. "Made her pathetically weak. Before you came, she could hold her own no problem against that bastard. You're only going to get her killed, if you insist on seeing her."  
  
"I didn't insist," he growled. "But please move if you're not going to help her. Can't you see her cuts have just opened again?"  
  
A sticky wet patch had spread across Chika's oversized sweater. Rika shrugged and walked off, muttering something that sounded like 'when I tell the count, he'll do something about that attitude problem'. It didn't take a genius to figure out whom she was talking about. Kai looked down at the unconscious girl. She had actually become very vulnerable since her admittance into the hospital.  
  
// She HAS changed // he realised. // She's so different compared to who she was before the count came //  
  
But now was not the time to ponder such matters. He gathered her up and set off along the shortest route to the infirmary. There was plenty of time to notice her changes later, when she had received medical attention.  
  
---- End of Chapter Thirteen ----  
  
A/N: o.0 told you it was an unlucky chapter! Poor Chika (a.k.a. poor me) . . .  
  
But, on the other hand, I did give her and Kai some time together before the f***ing guy turned up. And she DID realise that she liked him - considering the fact that she never really admitted it to herself. But she IMPLIED it and that was all that mattered.  
  
And, if my friends from school care to read these notes (yes, that means YOU Miyuki and Rika AND YOU TOO NAOKO!), I didn't put that last scene in because I wanted to get kissed. It was for the sake of the STORY! Got it? Don't you DARE laugh, cos when I see you doing that - or IMPLYING you did that - at school, I'll KILL you! Especially you, Naoko.  
  
All in all, another chapter completed. All comments welcome about this crappy chapter.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
A/N: Ok, so the fourteenth chapter is up and this is going to be MUSH. Yeah, mush, because that's what my brain is right now. I got the day off school because I was sick (came down with something the doctor called 'viral illness' and now I can't talk) and so I had plenty of time to sleep and muck around with the computer. Yes, I love my computer.  
  
---- Chapter Fourteen ----  
  
"Sshh!" a voice hissed. "It's this way!"  
  
Two figures crept along the stone corridor quietly, ducking and weaving just to be inside the shadows. Both of them were wearing black and had their faces shrouded in large hoods. The second, slighter figure tapped the first on the shoulder.  
  
"What are we looking for exactly?"  
  
"Dunno," the first replied, stopping dead. "I just felt something here and so came to check it out. I suppose it's gonna be something good."  
  
"Great."  
  
There was a definite note of sarcasm in Miyuki's voice. Whenever Naoko heard something, it was generally carried by the wind or through stone. It was usually right as well, only that when she explained it, she seemed to not know exactly what it meant. Then they would have to find out by randomly going places until she knew.  
  
"It sounded a bit like Rika, if you know what I mean," Naoko added thoughtfully as they continued creeping along the corridor. "Lots of snakes hissing and all. But was human, it really sounded like humans. Problem is, the sounds are underground."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Miyuki rolled her eyes. The last time Naoko had been 'positive' about the position of whatever they were looking for, they had been stuck in a cave somewhere to the east of the mansion. But still, they had gone this far already and Miyuki could FEEL something going on near here. She gripped her Beyblade closer to her chest and the bit began to glow. Simultaneously, Naoko began recalling the voices in the air, which only she had heard.  
  
[Help]  
  
[Let me out]  
  
[HELP]  
  
[LET ME OUT]  
  
She jerked violently, gasping. Naoko was right - it DID sound like Rika. But she was in Japan with Chika, so how could she be in the mansion? She shuddered and Naoko opened her eyes again. Taking a moment to regain her senses, Miyuki slouched against the wall and brought her knees to her chest.  
  
"I heard them," she managed to say. "I know what you mean now."  
  
"See? They sounded so much like Rika, I was freaked out the first time."  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to find out about it now," Miyuki whispered. "What happens if something dangerous is going on wherever these voices come from? What will we do?"  
  
"Get up," Naoko snapped. "Come on, we've gone too far to back away. We'll deal with things as they come. Let's just find where they are."  
  
But something inside Naoko told her that they should not have come.  
  
--------  
  
The room they found was made entirely of stone and was HUGE. Large, human- sized tubes filled with bubbling liquid, not unlike the ones from a corny, sci-fi film, were lined up against the walls. Machines were wired in to them and were beeping away, data flooding through them at a million bytes per second.  
  
"Holy shit, what IS this place?" Naoko gasped.  
  
"Dunno," Miyuki replied, going up to one of the first tubes. "It seems like a scene out of an action movie. Do you still here the voices, Naoko?"  
  
"A little." She looked to the other side of the room. "They come from over there."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
They walked a little faster than they would have normally, seeing as their nerves and senses were currently going haywire. What would they find, once they had reached the source of the voices? What was going to happen? As they walked, Miyuki noticed that there were eight particular tubes that looked as if they had been broken.  
  
"Naoko," she hissed. "Take a look at this."  
  
"What?" Naoko hurried over a peered at the clipboard. "Oh my god -"  
  
SPECIMEN #1: DRANON, CHIKA - EMOTION: HAPPINESS  
  
They ran to the next one, then another and went to all of the broken tubes, reading the information on the clipboard. Miyuki was starting to feel sick. They read:  
  
SPECIMEN #2: DRANON, CHIKA - EMOTION: LOVE  
  
SPECIMEN #3: DRANON, CHIKA - EMOTION: ENVY  
  
SPECIMEN #4: DRANON, CHIKA - EMOTION: SADNESS  
  
SPECIMEN #5: DRANON, CHIKA - EMOTION: ANGER  
  
SPECIMEN #6: DRANON, CHIKA - EMOTION: FEAR  
  
SPECIMEN #7: DRANON, CHIKA - EMOTION: HATRED  
  
Naoko picked up the clipboard from the final tube. Her eyes scanned the information quickly and then screamed. And didn't stop screaming.  
  
"Naoko, what's wrong?" Miyuki demanded. "What does the clipboard say?"  
  
It was thrust into her hands as Naoko suddenly stopped, gasping, and threw up on the stone floor. She choked and coughed noisily, tears streaming down her face. Miyuki gave her a handkerchief and frowned. Her attention then turned back to the clipboard.  
  
SPECIMEN #8: DRANON, CHIKA - HEART  
  
[HELP ME]  
  
[LET ME OUT]  
  
[HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE]  
  
Their attention snapped over to the next group of tubes, where different coloured 'specimens' were contained. Seven faces, all of a different colour of the spectrum, pressed against the solid glass, which the tubes were made of. Miyuki clapped a hand over her mouth and Naoko turned away to throw up again.  
  
Ketsueki Rika's face stared out at them.  
  
--------  
  
Several thousand miles away, the same girl felt an overwhelming sense of nausea in the pit of her stomach. She stopped walking and took a deep breath. Something strange was going on - she could feel it (A/N: too much LOTR can make someone psycho). She walked on determinedly, ignoring the fact that the nausea was growing steadily worse and worse.  
  
--------  
  
In the college infirmary, Kai sat next to the bandaged Chika, who was awake and sitting, propped up by three or four pillows. They sat in silence, not meeting each other's eyes, Kaika's words ringing in their minds. She shifted a little and winced as a sharp pain shot through her side.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," she lied. "Just forgotten how pain feels like."  
  
In fact, she HADN'T forgotten, only ignored its presence and fought down the urge to cry out every time she felt it. She usually succeeded, but after that incident, four months ago in the stone chamber -  
  
"You've changed."  
  
She looked at Kai in surprise, pulled out of her memories and back into reality. He had his arms folded and was slouched on the chair, staring at the ceiling. He eyed her confused look briefly before fixing his attention back onto a stain on the whitewashed room.  
  
"Haven't you noticed?" he asked. "The smiles, the tears?"  
  
"I - I don't know," she stammered.  
  
"Compared to who you were when we first met, you've changed." He smirked. "Reminded me of me before I met Takao and the others. A lone wolf, doing things to perfection and watching others suffer for your cause. Being -"  
  
" - controlled by family," she finished with him, quietly. Her eyes looked down to study her hands. "I've heard about what happened to you. Your grandfather is in jail for high treason and you've worked so hard to achieve where you are now. I'm sorry I accused you of not understanding how it feels. I was wrong to say it."  
  
"Like I said," he told her. "You're like me. I changed after I realised what my grandfather was planning to do and just how far Takao, Rei, Max and Kenny would go to win my trust."  
  
She gave a sad smile (A/N: if you don't know what they mean about Kai's past, I suggested you go read my fic 'Outcast').  
  
"I haven't changed in terms of attitude," he continued. "I still go off on my own at times, swear at them and call them stupid, but the general atmosphere - the feelings have changed. I know that the way we're going, it's normal and we're all comfortable with it."  
  
She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. He sat up straighter.  
  
"You sound like a school counsellor," she told him. And sighed. "But I guess you're right. I HAVE changed. Unlike you, though, I don't have a group of really good friends with me."  
  
Their eyes met briefly. Hers was now a dark, midnight blue and his was still the blood red ones he had been born with. Finally, unable to continue looking, she broke eye contact and looked out the window. He watched her, a sad expression in his eyes, mouth fixed into a firm line. Not a word was spoken afterwards.  
  
---- End of Chapter Fourteen ----  
  
A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT????  
  
OMG, I finished this one with SAP! I can't believe myself!  
  
This chapter was dedicated to Naoko, who was sick for a whole week and didn't come to school yesterday. HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER NAOKO! And also to Miyuki, who is just a great friend and partner!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Naoko and Miyuki learn the reason behind the information on the clipboard and attempt to help Rika's seven souls. Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers prepare for the battle of the century: Hitawari Kai versus Chika Dranon.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades  
  
A/N: so this is it. The big chapter. Hitawari Kai versus Chika Dranon in an all-out battle to the finish. Meanwhile, Ten'ou Naoko and Kamiya Miyuki discover the secret which has been hidden for sixteen years underneath the Dranon estate. What is it with those glass tubes and what has the count got to say about it???  
  
I know I'm kind of melodramatic here and the chapter probably isn't as good as it seems, but anyways . . . advertising my own stories is my job and I'm doing it fine. Besides, I have a way with making things sound better than they really are, but that's up to you as readers to decide whether this chapter is good or not.  
  
Anyways, enjoy and REVIEW!!!  
  
---- Chapter Fifteen ----  
  
"Bladers ready?" Tyson hollered. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . LET IT RIP!"  
  
(A/N: you know that really cool background song you get whenever there's a good battle going on in the English version of the anime? If you put it in this scene, I think it'll suit fine)  
  
Dranzer and Dranon hit the dish smoothly, both going in opposite directions to each other and racing around at lightning pace. Both Beybladers held their breaths and counted the seconds until their blades reached top speed. After five seconds, Dranon vanished and Chika looked up with a triumphant grin on her face.  
  
"Looks like I've got the speed," she said.  
  
"Yeah, well, speed isn't everything," Kai retorted.  
  
"We'll just have to find out," was her reply, accompanied by a raised eyebrow.  
  
It was like a game of chase. Dranzer sped up and vanished also, leaving the crowd dumbstruck as to where the battle was heading. Only Kai and Chika, who were 'tuned in' to their blades, knew exactly what was happening in the dish. Dranzer tailed Dranon, who easily evaded and dodged every frontal attack. Kai knew this, but he had a strategy in mind. As long as he didn't call out Dranzer, they were both safe.  
  
"Catch me if you can," Chika taunted.  
  
"I can play awhile, just to kill time," he replied with a smirk.  
  
Dranon leapt into the air suddenly, almost startling him. Dranzer followed closely but realisation hit just as the Beyblade left the dish. He gave a cry, no meaning whatsoever, but Dranzer understood. It jerked away and fell back into the dish, still spinning, in time to avoid Dranon's head-on attack.  
  
Chika grinned, but her eyes were narrowed. She was so close! Of course, Kai was a good blader, but she had experience and excellence, which were worth much more than his roughly polished talent. If he wanted to kill time, then she would give him time to kill. She was prepared for anything he could throw at her.  
  
"DRANZER!" he shouted. "FIRE ARROW!"  
  
"Dranon," she called. "ICE SHIELD!"  
  
Two things happened at once. Dranzer charged at full speed, bursting into flames that left burn marks on the metal dish, towards the other Beyblade, which had started to glow a bright blue. Just as they were about to collide, a huge barricade of ice erupted from the base of the pearl coloured Beyblade so that Dranzer rebounded off it and was airborne.  
  
"SPIRAL SURVIVOR!"  
  
Dranzer righted itself in another burst of energy, feeding off Kai. It landed back inside the dish, a little unstable, but still spinning nevertheless. As he was readjusting to being back on the dish, the ice wall had disappeared - along with Dranon. Kai's eyes widened.  
  
"DRANON - FIRESTORM!"  
  
--------  
  
Dead straight, black hair rippled in the wind as Ketsueki Rika stood at the open window of her dormitory. Sounds from the battle could be heard from where she was located and her eyes scanned the courtyard. Yes, the whole school population was there, watching in anticipation as the unseen battle raged on.  
  
Two more weeks, that was all that was left of their time in Japan. Two weeks from now, she and Chika would be back in England, inside the mansion, where there would be no interruptions or news of the outside world. It was a good thing, because then they could work on their technique and not be bothered by troublesome people. People like Hitawari.  
  
"Father is dangerous," Chika had warned her. "Why won't you listen to me?"  
  
"Hitawari Kai poses more of a threat than the count."  
  
"He's insane. Listen to me, Rika, if we go back to England, we won't make it out alive."  
  
"If that's the way it goes, then so be it."  
  
So be it. Whatever Count Dranon said was right, that was what the four of them had been taught from when they were infants. Never disobey his wishes and he would not hurt them. Do everything right and he would reward them. It was in the rules: obey or be punished. Ever since Sacheverell Dranon, the count's first-born son, was assassinated, it was up to Chika to uphold the family name, but she had been born rebellious. That was why the count had found Rika herself, Naoko and Miyuki to keep her in check. It had worked up until four months ago, when Chika had disappeared for three days.  
  
When she came back, her whole demeanour had changed. Her eyes were no longer a cold, uncaring pit of darkness, but they changed colour every time a particular emotion was provoked. It was the first sign that something had happened in the three days she had disappeared. Rika had yet to find out what it was.  
  
"If that's the way it goes, then so be it."  
  
--------  
  
"Oh my god," Naoko whispered. "Oh my god . . ."  
  
"I'm having a nightmare," Miyuki said firmly. "I'm having a nightmare and soon I'll wake up from this nightmare and find that none of this ever happened . . ."  
  
But nothing happened. Seven faces, all the same, were pressed against the glass tubes with pleading expressions in their eyes. It was Rika's face, in seven different colours, and portraying different emotions. The last tube, the eighth, seemed to be empty. However, if one looked close enough, there was a small, pulsing object in there.  
  
A human heart.  
  
[Help me]  
  
[Let me out]  
  
[Help me]  
  
"What the hell IS this place?"  
  
[A secret laboratory for the count's insane human experiments]  
  
The heart transfixed Naoko and she turned so pale, she looked almost green. It continued to function like under normal circumstances, but instead of blood, it pumped out a sickly green fluid and received something blue in return. Fighting the urge to be sick all over again, she tore her eyes away from the heart and back to look at the closest face.  
  
"Secret experiments?"  
  
[He has a particular liking for researching human psychology]  
  
Miyuki, with the aid of her bit-beast, heard every word.  
  
[His first experiments were on Chika Dranon, his daughter. It seemed he wanted to know whether humans had souls for every emotion they felt. So he drew out her soul with the aid of a horrible machine and it separated into seven different entities]  
  
"And he experimented on Rika too?" Naoko asked, horrified.  
  
[Yes. I was next]  
  
"Then why are the souls missing?"  
  
[A little over four months ago, Chika found her way here. When she saw what the count had done, she regained - by force - possession of her seven souls and her heart by destroying the tubes in which they had been contained]  
  
"How did she manage to survive without a heart?" Miyuki demanded. "It's impossible -"  
  
"What are the two of you doing here?"  
  
Stunned silence ensued as both Naoko and Miyuki turned around and came face to face with a furiously angry Count Dranon. He had the famous cane with him, tapping it on one palm while he glared at the two of them. First Miyuki, then Naoko, fell to her knees, shaking from head to toe.  
  
"Have you been listening to these creatures talking?" he asked, motioning towards Rika's seven souls. "Because they cannot be trusted. Never trust what they say."  
  
[YOU LIE]  
  
[IT IS YOU WHO CANNOT BE TRUSTED]  
  
[LET ME OUT]  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
--------  
  
Thousands of miles away, Rika's grip on the windowsill tightened as something stepped forward, towards her. She turned around and saw Kaika Marco Woodrow, looking unperturbed and almost friendly. Her eyes narrowed as he came closer.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for a good spot to see my fiancee battle my greatest rival."  
  
He went to the window and made a show of looking outside. Rika clenched her fists and then unclenched them again, tips of her nails glinting. He could not be trusted, she knew it. There was a different reason as to why he had chosen to come here. But Kaika just continued looking out the window, seeming thoroughly interested in the ongoing battle.  
  
"Oh look, it's a draw, how very disappointing."  
  
"Even more so because you're here," she drawled.  
  
"Come on, Ketsueki-san," he chided. "Just a little company won't hurt."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"I will one day," he replied lightly. "But not before you do."  
  
In one swift movement, he brought out a long dagger and made to plunge it deep into her side. She barely managed to react, ducking out of harm's way, but received a deep cut nevertheless. Kaika's green eyes were merciless, bloodthirsty and brutal.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I don't like you," he replied harshly. "I've never liked you since the first time I saw you. I couldn't do anything about it when you had Chika to defend you in front of the count. Back then, if I hurt you, it was risking the count's favour. Now, however, she's lost all standing in his eyes and whatever she does won't protect you anyway. So I can finally get rid of you."  
  
"In your dreams," she hissed.  
  
"Dead people don't talk."  
  
---- End of Chapter Fifteen ----  
  
A/N: RIKA'S GONNA DIE!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What was I THINKING? Oh well, doesn't it seem like a really poor attempt at a cliffy? So anyways, part of the secret has been revealed and the count is insane and (I mean, REALLY insane) Kaika looks like he's gonna be insane too . . . I suppose I'll have to wrap it up in the next few chapters.  
  
This was longer than I expected (being like a page more than what I usually write) and in the next five or so chapters, the story will finish. I'll decide whether or not to have a sequel. Maybe yes, maybe no. It depends on if I feel like it or not.  
  
Anyways, so you all have to REVIEW! It's not that hard, really, just click:  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/  
  
Here and type in your comments!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
A/N: just got home from school today with not much to do (seeing as I have no math class tomorrow and it's pretty easy stuff anyway) so I decided to start on the next chapter of Dranon Heiress. Anyways, so RIKA'S GONNA DIE!! OMG, I think Mystik4l M3nt@ln3Zz is gonna KILL me (she's Rika, if you didn't know that already).  
  
Anyhow, me too lazy to describe Chika and Kai's battle so just remember: it ended in a DRAW. I think Kaika mentioned that in the last chapter, somewhere before he tried to stab Rika . . . kekekekeke . . . me so lazy. So anyways, IT ENDED IN A DRAW!  
  
Enjoy this chapter, while I go read the Gem of Oracles another few times and give some handy tips to Lomelindi (the author of Gem of Oracles) about how to get over writer's block.  
  
---- Chapter Sixteen ----  
  
It all began with some simple fascination over the human psychology. Something so small triggered something so greatly disturbing that it seemed almost unnatural. The fascination developed into research, which then led to experiments, which then evolved to - results. He could say he was pleased with the overall results of his 'experiments'.  
  
After all, Ketsueki Rika - or Mystique - was his perfect creation. She had been orphaned at four months, so that she could not remember a single thing about her parents. When he found her, the red-purple eyes of fresh blood told him that she was the perfect guinea pig, after the preliminary test on his daughter. She was obedient - coldly so - with no possible warm emotions like love, happiness or anything synonymous to that. The general public, a factor that added to her darkness and enigma, shunned her.  
  
"My daughter was devastated after Sacheverell's death that she practically begged me to conduct the experiments a second time," he said conversationally. "The first time, I had only taken her soul, but the second was better. She didn't know what I did, but she was calm and collected - the way she wanted to be, always."  
  
[YOU LIE]  
  
[YOU FORCED HER]  
  
[SHE NEVER -]  
  
Miyuki and Naoko listened, eyes still wide with the initial shock of it all. A human heart, seven souls and the story of their two team mates' pasts were too mind blowing. An experimented, conducted purely out of the fascination of human psychology? The thought itself was absurd, but the man before them had done just that and more. He had taken away the two most precious things a human being possessed - a heart and emotions. If he could go that far, what else could he do out of pure interest?  
  
"Her heart was replaced by a special artificial gland that kept her lack of blood in check," the count explained. "It was a special development of mine, to replace the heart in any circumstances, and both she and Mystique proved that it worked. What you see there is Ketsueki's REAL heart and it has been modified over these past few years to be exactly like my artificial gland so that she can soon live with real blood flowing in her veins. However, Chika found her way here by accident -" his eyes narrowed dangerously " - and prevented the experiment on her OWN heart to carry out to the finish."  
  
[She had to rip out the artificial gland herself and replace it with her heart]  
  
[If it hadn't been for Dranon, she would have died]  
  
"What?!"  
  
The count spun around furiously to face the souls. His face was livid; giving away the fact that he was startled at their comment. To say he was angry would have been the understatement of the century. Miyuki clapped a hand to her mouth and exchanged a sickened glance with Naoko. Chika had ripped out an artificial gland from her own body?  
  
[Even the bit-beast has betrayed you]  
  
"Dranon would never -"  
  
[The bit-beast chooses the owner. It is obvious Dranon has chosen to help Chika instead]  
  
Naoko flinched inwardly as the count whipped his cane downwards and dragged it along the ground to face them. Protesting would be useless, however much they were innocent in this case. He held a long, bony hand out to them.  
  
"Beyblades," he ordered quietly. "NOW."  
  
--------  
  
Someone stumbled into the infirmary, startling the occupants out of their skins at the sight of so much blood. Chika had just had her stitches removed and was getting ready to leave when that someone crashed into her and tumbled down sideways onto the floor, bleeding.  
  
"It's Rika!" she whispered. "What the hell happened to you, Ketsueki?"  
  
"Woodrow . . . tried to . . . kill me . . ."  
  
Chika hoisted the girl onto her feet gingerly and half dragged her to a vacant bed. When she lay down, her blood soaked the sheets immediately. Someone ran off to get the school nurse, while someone else went to get the principal.  
  
"Then why do you have -" Chika stopped as she caught sight of the other girl's fingers. Her eyes narrowed, a pale red. " - did you attack him too?"  
  
"Yeah . . . after he . . . stabbed me . . ."  
  
"Your fingers - he cut them?"  
  
But Rika only shook her head before Mr Dickenson, followed by an agitated nurse, burst in through the open door. Chika was led away reluctantly by the principal, worrying about the Rika's state. Her fingers looked to be horribly cut in countless places and her nails about to be ripped out. Only someone who had the ability to overcome Rika would have been able to inflict such wounds on her. Someone immensely powerful, with excellent reflexes.  
  
"Do you know what happened, Dranon-san?"  
  
"Not everything," she replied darkly. "Except that Woodrow was behind this."  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Absolutely." Chika's eyes glinted steely silver. "She told me herself."  
  
--------  
  
"Did you hear about it?"  
  
"That Ketsueki girl? Yeah, I did."  
  
"There was so much blood!"  
  
"It was gross."  
  
The news spread like wildfire throughout the college and soon there were groups upon groups of people doubling back on their way past the infirmary, trying to get a look at Rika. It was rumoured that she had her fingers amputated and fourteen stitches on her side, all of which were ridiculous. When Rei heard it, he was so angry, he almost picked a fight with the gossiping students.  
  
"Don't go spreading rumours that aren't true!" he growled.  
  
"Whoa, Rei-kun, DUDE!" Takao yelped, startled. He pulled the Chinese boy away from the victim. "Chill man! What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Yeah, if you want to know the real story, go ask Kai," Max suggested quietly, as the students stalked off with angry glares. "Just make sure Dranon-san isn't with him when you ask. She's really angry about the whole thing."  
  
"Speak of the devil . . ." Takao hissed with a grin.  
  
Chika Dranon was somewhat of a feared character in the corridors now. Her eyes remained a greyish silver, mouth drawn into a tight line and hair almost always half covering her face. She made no move to change it, because she was so angry she couldn't care, but no one dared to approach her when she stormed past. Even Kai knew to keep at least a metre distance between them when she was angry.  
  
"I'm not about to ask HER," Rei hissed back. "No way! I'll go find Kai . . ."  
  
--------  
  
Chika wrenched open the glass doors to the front of the school and marched out. She needed air - sitting in a classroom listening to some teacher droning on about the parts of a Beyblade while her life was falling apart was NOT what she wanted to be doing. No one made to stop her as she stood up and left, storming down the deserted corridors until she reached where she was now.  
  
"Well, well, well," a voice drawled in conversational tones. "I was expecting you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm here now," she snapped back. "I have a few questions for you."  
  
"Really?" He looked mockingly interested. "I'd love to hear them."  
  
Kaika leapt off the top of the statue carving and landed in front of her with a soft tap. Flipping back some of his fringe with a casual wave, he gave her a winning smile and folded his arms. He stood in a casual position, waiting for her response. She glared at him, eyes sparking to glittering silver.  
  
"What did you do to Rika?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You liar!" She hissed. "She's in the infirmary, both hands bandaged so heavily, she can't even move them! Her side has been stitched up so many times; it hurts to even shift position! Why did you do it?"  
  
"I was defending myself," he replied lightly. "You know, kind of - holding up my arms -"  
  
"And waving a dagger around?"  
  
Her voice was rising in a gradual crescendo, but never wavered. It didn't scratch as she ascended to the higher octaves, gradually becoming more like a bird's shriek. Kaika blocked his ears for that one moment when she screeched, like an eagle finding its prey, before breathing deeply and folding his arms again.  
  
"She brought it on herself, whether you like it or not," he said with exaggerated patience.  
  
"But you tried to kill her."  
  
"Honestly, so we're both at fault," he said, a little annoyed. "But she more than I."  
  
"I'm not going to waste any more of my time talking to you," she snapped. "Good bye."  
  
"See you around!" He called after her disappearing back.  
  
--------  
  
"I'm afraid those scars are there to stay."  
  
Rika shrugged, uncaring, as she ripped off the bandages from her fingers. Hundreds of white scars crisscrossed all of her fingers and stretching down to her wrist. Not even her palm was unmarked, with four white slashes across each centre. She looked at them carefully, flipping her hands over a few times.  
  
"I think I preferred it with stitches," she said quietly. "Oh well, scars are fine."  
  
"Right . . ." the nurse cleared her throat hurriedly. "Well, Ketsueki-san, you can go."  
  
"Thank you - I guess."  
  
The girl stood up and left, still looking at her fingers as if mesmerised. The scars were a perfect, ellipse shape: thin at the ends and slightly wider in the middle. Bringing out her Beyblade for a moment, she clutched it with one hand, while watching the other unblinkingly. Slowly, one of the scars on her palm began to open, bleeding afresh. In another moment's time, the same scar closed up, leaving the skin exactly the way it was before. A maniacal grin spread across her features as she tucked her Beyblade back into her pocket.  
  
--------  
  
One week.  
  
Kai looked at Dranzer, sitting there on his desk, then at the calendar, on which the days had been diligently crossed out. In exactly one week, everything would be back to the way it was before the Deadly Terror team came to Japan. The college would go back to being boring, plain old school again, without the interruptions and horrifically thrilling mysteries to solve. When the new team came, things HAPPENED.  
  
There were many new experiences waiting for him outside of the college, but he remained behind as a favour to Mr Dickenson. After all, the BBA chairman had helped him a lot after Hitawari Voltaire had been jailed for high treason; it was only right that he repaid that favour. But STILL! Sitting in classrooms for the next two years was NOT what he wanted to do.  
  
His last match, with THAT girl, proved to be one he had never expected. Well, didn't expect in an exciting, exhilarating way. He knew it was going to be challenging and rewarding, but he didn't expect himself to have - for lack of a better word - FUN. He had actually enjoyed the duration of the match and didn't even care when it ended in a draw. It was the best match he had ever been in.  
  
"It was a good one, wasn't it, Dranzer?"  
  
The bit-beast glinted slightly, as if replying a yes. Dranzer had been scratched and worn down after the match, but Kai knew it was as satisfied with the outcome as he was.  
  
"It's almost a pity she'll be going so soon," he continued. "Almost."  
  
[You like her]  
  
"What?"  
  
[You like her. Admit it]  
  
"Have you been around Dragoon too often?"  
  
[She's leaving in a week. Do you really think you won't regret it?]  
  
"That's it. No more battles with Takao until - well, never."  
  
Kai stood up, looking more than a little flustered. What the hell was Dranzer on about? His eyes wandered to the calendar, which clearly marked that there was indeed only a week left. What was he to do?  
  
---- End of Chapter Sixteen ----  
  
A/N: too lazy to write an author's note, except that Kai was a bit OOC at the end and that YES, they CAN talk to their bit-beasts.  
  
Review!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
A/N: GUESS WUT? I drew a perfect sketch of Johnny and Kai in my Math book as a title page today! I'm so proud of myself! I've drawn about four of Kai already (from the manga) and this is the first Johnny I've drawn. I've also drawn a picture of Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny, but they weren't as good as the ones I drew of Kai and Johnny. Oh well.  
  
If ya wanna see it, tell me in your review and I'll send you a scan of it via e-mail!  
  
---- Chapter Seventeen ----  
  
Two large suitcases lay open, both half full, on the bed. Clothes were scattered around them, some partly folded and others just there for the sake of it. A thin, leather bound book lay open on top of the said clothing, penned precisely and neatly. The page had been dated just three days ago, followed by a short passage.  
  
A diary.  
  
'I've already begun to pack for the trip home. Just this morning, as I was sorting through my books, I came across this diary. I think it was mine, back in England and somehow got mixed in with all my other stuff when I left. I was flipping through this book and came across a certain entry, which really troubled me.  
  
'About four months back, I had forgotten to write for about three days. When I went back to the entry I had penned the day after, I came across a discovery I had almost forgotten.'  
  
The book was picked up, wrapped in brown paper and taken out of the room. Three words were written across the paper. TO: HITAWARI KAI.  
  
--------  
  
Kai moved to unlock the door to his dormitory - and stopped. There was something lying on the floor, wrapped in neat, brown paper, half under the door. He picked it up and flipped it over. TO: HITAWARI KAI. He frowned and ripped open the paper. Wrapped inside was a small book, leather-bound and well kept. It looked expensive. When he looked at the cover closely, he discovered a name, stamped in gold letters.  
  
CHIKA DRANON.  
  
He realised he should return it to her, in case it was something private, but there was a part of him that said that it had something to tell him about her. Perhaps it was a diary, or a record of some sort. Either way, curiosity got the better of his common sense and he unlocked his dormitory door and went inside, still studying the book.  
  
The first page proved boring enough. All it did was confirm that what he had found was INDEED a diary, with the words penned in flowing calligraphy. He flipped to the next page and sighed in annoyance. The first entry was written in French, a language he knew almost nothing about. He caught the occasional Japanese or English in there, but it was nothing important. Flipping the next page, he found Korean script staring back at him. The next page was penned in Italian.  
  
"How many bloody languages can she write in?"  
  
Flicking through quickly, Kai finally found a page he could read. It was written in neat Russian, fluent but also legible. It talked about the day's training and her improvements with Dranon, along with the occasional argument with Naoko and Miyuki. Typical diary stuff. Snapping the book shut, Kai set it on its spine on the table and let it fall open on its own. There was probably something interesting near the back. The page was in Japanese.  
  
'I've discovered a secret, which I'm sure nobody but I know of. I didn't believe it myself, when I first saw what had been down in my father's study. But it's true, all right, it's all there.'  
  
Kai felt his heart pound in his chest, hard. This was something interesting.  
  
'When Sacha died, I was - to say the least - devastated. I wanted to be rid of the grief, to NOT feel any more pain over the loss. Father told me he had a way, which was potentially dangerous to my health, but would definitely work. I agreed immediately, eager to try anything that would get rid of my grief.  
  
'I don't know what happened after he gave me that stuff to drink. All I remember was feeling oddly empty, but there was no more pain, so I didn't care. But now I know what happened, after I fainted. Now I know what he did, to make me feel so empty.  
  
'The passageway I found under father's desk led to a cavern-like chamber. Inside looked like something out of a corny science film. My guess was close enough - it WAS somewhat of an experiment lab. A HUMAN experiment lab. And I found something there that I couldn't believe. Now, as I write this, I am afraid.'  
  
The writing got shakier and Kai was breathing heavily.  
  
'Seven exact replicas of myself were standing - SEVEN - in human-sized glass tubes. They actually talked to me. They told me about what happened - how father had taken my soul out of my body when I was younger and when I had gone to him for help, taken out my heart as well. They told me what to do.  
  
'I know it was dangerous, even Dranon warned me against it but I knew that I had to do it. When it was all over, I felt sick. My hands were covered in blood and I was sweating all over. There was also a pain in my chest - like the beating of a REAL heart. The artificial, life-support gland was on the ground in front of me, oozing something green out over the stone.  
  
'I can still see it in my mind. It was horrible. I don't think I'd ever be able to forget it. But now that I've gotten my heart and my souls back, my life is in danger again. If anyone else reads this and tells my father, I'll die. I can't trust anyone with this. I can't.'  
  
The entry ended there. Kai closed the diary slowly, processing the information into his brain. Chika had her heart and souls taken out and she had put them back in again, on her own. Her life was in danger and she had to return to England in less than a week. Pocketing the diary, he grabbed Dranzer and raced out the door.  
  
--------  
  
"Where is it? Where'd it go?"  
  
Chika threw aside several shirts, sweaters and jeans, muttering wildly to herself as she searched for the diary. She had left it on top of her luggage by accident when Rika had called her to the other girl's room. When she returned, the diary was missing. She couldn't afford to let it fall into the wrong hands, in case it somehow got back to her father.  
  
"Chika!"  
  
She turned to the door quickly and froze. Kai stood in the doorway, looking dangerously angry about something. Her eyes darted to his hand and saw that he held the diary. She felt her heart stop and the blood drained from her face as she realised something horrible . . .  
  
"Y-You've r-read it?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Yeah, I did," he replied bitingly. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"B-Because -" she hesitated visibly. "Because I was afraid . . ."  
  
"Of what?" he demanded. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
She closed her eyes and turned away, clenching her fists together tightly. Her whole body shook with tension, before she managed to croak out an answer.  
  
" . . . that you'd think I'm a freak," she finished. "I'm not a normal person. I was afraid you wouldn't - that you'd discriminate against me and because - "  
  
"Don't keep secrets from me."  
  
Her eyes blazed as they snapped open. She rounded on him, livid, and snatched the diary from his hands. He took a step back, surprised.  
  
"Who are YOU to tell me not to keep secrets?" she yelled. "You're such a hypocrite! You tell ME not to keep secrets, while YOU'VE been keeping god knows how many secrets from me in the first place! Why don't YOU ever tell me your secrets?"  
  
"The only SECRET I've kept from you is that I like you!" he retorted, before he realised what he was saying.  
  
She stopped, looking stunned.  
  
"Kai. . ."  
  
He stopped as well, fuming. Chika was silent, but it was a surprised, stunned silence rather than an angry one. Both of them realised what was the meaning of his words. Both of them were trying to process that one thought into their minds as they turned away, unable to meet each other's eyes. He humphed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, turning to leave.  
  
"I - I like you too."  
  
--------  
  
Enrique Giancarlo was pacing the drawing room in the Les Demonde chateau, ranting and raving on about the lack of courtesy they had been paid by Count Dranon back in Japan. His companions, sick and tired of the subject, resorted to blocking out the sound by amusing themselves with their own activities. Johnathan McGregor was contemplating his next chess move against Robert Jurgen, when a knock on the door was heard.  
  
"Master Oliver, it's a telephone call."  
  
"From who?" Oliver asked, turning to the butler. The other three turned around as well.  
  
"A lady," the butler replied. "I believe her name is Nicola Skye."  
  
"Thank you, I will receive the call in here."  
  
Oliver turned to the other three, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Do any of you know who this Nicola Skye is?" he asked.  
  
"Nah," Enrique waved away the question. "But seeing as it's a LADY in question, I'll help you find out who she is. All right with you, Oliver?"  
  
"Feel free."  
  
The Italian went over to Oliver's desk and picked up the phone. Johnny and Robert leaned away from their chess game and Oliver from his book to listen and watch intently. Enrique cleared his throat and winked at Oliver, who frowned.  
  
"Hello, this is Enrique Giancarlo speaking."  
  
"Wow, look at the change in his attitude," Johnny muttered.  
  
"It's the 'lady' on the other end," Oliver added knowingly, with a smile.  
  
Johnny looked away quickly. Enrique waved their attention back to him as he spoke.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Enrique Giancarlo?" the voice was familiar. "Giancarlo-san, I'm Naoko."  
  
"Ten'ou-san!" he almost squeaked. He cleared his throat again. "Why are you calling?"  
  
"I was looking for help," Naoko said hesitantly. "Could you and your team - ?"  
  
--------  
  
Miyuki sighed heavily as she leaned against the window frame, watching what was going on in the room opposite. She really liked Hitawari Kai, but seeing as he seemed to be feeling exactly opposite, she couldn't do anything about that. It was also painfully obvious what was going on between her team captain - or FORMER team captain - and him.  
  
She supposed she had done them a favour, taking Chika's diary from her room and slipping it under Kai's door. The plan was to update him on what had gone on in her life before she came to Japan and hopefully get him worked up over her situation. Then he would make a fool of himself being worried about her and then confess. And her plan had worked perfectly. They were in a situation where both had confessed and it would be difficult to get out of it . . . if there even WAS a way out.  
  
It was too bad she couldn't hear what was being said, because it would have been very interesting. Chika was by the window, cheeks flushed, while Kai was behind her, still near the doorway. They hadn't moved since their big confession.  
  
"Come on," Miyuki muttered. "I didn't give him up just so you can stand there like a frigging statue. DO SOMETHING ALREADY."  
  
She wondered how Naoko was doing. They had parted ways in England, shortly after the count had destroyed their Beyblades and sent them packing. Miyuki had returned to Japan, hoping to find Kai and/or something to do. She had then discovered Chika and Kai's predicament and decided to help. Naoko hadn't contacted since.  
  
"Ah . . . finally . . ." she sighed, propping her elbows on the windowsill.  
  
Chika had turned to face him, hands clasped together tightly and clamped to her sides. He took his hands out of his pockets and said something. She seemed to reply, but given Miyuki's angle, she really couldn't tell. Whether or not they actually DID something was beyond her, because at that time, her cell phone decided to ring.  
  
"Talk."  
  
"Miyuki? It's Naoko."  
  
---- End of Chapter Seventeen ----  
  
A/N: craaaaaaaaaaaap!  
  
I'm going stupid now. This chapter took me two days, because I was running out of ideas and then I discovered that Oliver is actually quite cute. Of course, Kai is still hot and Johnny is still cool, but Oliver is really, really cute. So I decided to reintroduce the Majestics into the story, just for these last four chapters. Oh well.  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE, IT'S NOT THAT HARD!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
A/N: just this chapter, plus two more and this is FINISHED! I've been pretty dedicated to this story, wouldn't you say? And don't kill me for the ending; because I'll put up a sequel later on and it's going to be tragic . . . yes, tragic. I'm a tragedy/angst/romance writer. Anyway, so Kai and Chika have confessed their feelings for each other . . .  
  
---- Chapter Eighteen ----  
  
"So . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
She turned away again, flushing even darker than before. Her eyes were a normal, sapphire blue again, only that it was tinged with a dark purple shade he had never seen before. From where he was standing, Kai could have almost sworn she was embarrassed. But because he was almost no different, he couldn't really say anything about it.  
  
"It's out then," he managed to choke.  
  
"Yeah, it's out in the open," she agreed, in a voice barely over a whisper. "Who'd have thought the two of us would -"  
  
"Well strange things have happened since the start," he pointed out.  
  
Another very tense pause. Finally, she sighed.  
  
"It's hard to believe that it's the end."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"The end," she repeated. "I'm leaving in five days and we'll both lead normal lives again."  
  
"So there's really no other way?"  
  
She shook her head and his heart sank. Of course there was no other way for them. It wasn't destined anyway, anyone could tell by the number of times they had been interrupted when they finally found some time alone. They both knew it.  
  
"I made a mistake, coming to Japan," she said suddenly. "Nothing's gone right since I left England. Perhaps this was all just a mistake. We're wrong about our feelings."  
  
"All I know is that I really, really like you," he replied stubbornly. "If I'm wrong about that, then the whole concept of the democratic system is wrong. Feelings aren't a mistake, that's what I've learnt, and that's what's made the Bladebreakers so strong a team."  
  
"It's also what destroyed me."  
  
Her eyes turned to the packing she was meant to do. In her frenzy to find the diary, she had thrown most of them back out again. That meant she had to start over, in hope of actually finishing before her father arrived. Two months had gone by so quickly. She threw the diary into the bottom of the closest case and began to fold the clothes again. A hand grabbed hers and yanked it away.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
"Stop packing," he ordered, still clutching her hands. "I'm talking to you."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
He didn't and he also knew that she wouldn't throw him like she had done Yatashima all those months ago. And she didn't. He shook her painfully hard and finally she broke away and slapped him across the face. Several seconds passed, without either of them doing anything, the action sinking into both of their minds. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"If you're done being an idiot," she ground out. "I have a lot of packing to do."  
  
"I'll be - somewhere else," he managed to reply.  
  
Kai turned around abruptly and went out, leaving a very shaky and angry Chika to her messy room. The anger turned into pain and she furiously occupied herself with folding and packing to keep the oncoming show of emotion at bay.  
  
//Damn all guys//  
  
--------  
  
Miyuki was standing in the middle of a deserted courtyard, somewhere on the outskirts of the extensive college grounds. She didn't know exactly what to expect, only that Naoko had 'requested her presence' at this place and at this time. She had something important to say, or do, which Miyuki needed to help her with.  
  
//But I'm useless without my Beyblade . . . or my bit-beast//  
  
She bit her lower lip miserably and cursed the day Naoko had heard the voices from the laboratory. The price for that was very dear - Count Dranon had taken both their Beyblades, destroyed them, and held their bit- beasts as blackmail. If they ever told anyone else about the human experiments below the mansion, it would mean their bit-beasts would be utterly destroyed - wiped off the face of the earth. It was painful to be parted from her bit-beast, but Miyuki bore it well, as long as she knew that it was unharmed.  
  
A faint sound of motor came through the stillness. Miyuki looked up and saw a dark silhouette approaching. A helicopter. It landed several metres away from her and the sound of the motor died (A/N: too lazy to describe everything). Naoko jumped out and waved her over hurriedly.  
  
"Naoko, what's going on?"  
  
"Listen up, Miyuki," Naoko said excitedly. "I've found a way to get our bit-beasts back!"  
  
"Yeah and does it involve breaking into the underground laboratory, killing any guard that comes in our way and/or killing the count and taking it by force?" Miyuki asked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be stupid," Naoko retorted. "Actually, I've kind of employed the Majestics from Europe to help us get them back."  
  
Miyuki leaned forward and saw that Enrique, Oliver, Johnny and Robert were also inside the helicopter, the latter two looking thoroughly disgruntled about something. Enrique grinned and waved at her enthusiastically; Oliver managed a small smile and a half-wave, half-salute. Robert gave her a curt nod and Johnny grunted and looked out the opposite window.  
  
"Don't worry about them," Enrique said bracingly, "they're just a bit put out that we're doing this for free. It'll pass. Hey, I'm Enrique, if you still remember me. Enrique Giancarlo."  
  
"Michelle Katerina," Miyuki replied stiffly. "Or Kamiya Miyuki."  
  
"Pleasure," Naoko interrupted, annoyed. "Miyuki, are you coming or not?"  
  
"Of course I'm coming!" Miyuki cried.  
  
--------  
  
A dark blue Beyblade sped around the dish at lightning pace, charging into a light grey one. The core of the second Beyblade glowed bright green as the first approached. Kano Rei yelled out to his bit-beast as Dranzer charged forward and Driger swerved aside to avoid the oncoming attack.  
  
"Remind me once again, Kai, why are we training now?"  
  
"Because I feel like it," Kai snapped.  
  
"Right . . ." Rei said slowly. "So, how is it between you and Dranon-san?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
But Rei knew that something was wrong. Kai didn't usually train with them unless he really wanted someone or something to vent his frustration or anger out on. And he looked pissed - REALLY pissed. Lately it seemed that Chika Dranon had done a lot to anger him, besides the fact that Kai was really protective of and worried about her. His 'interest' in her and her bit-beast had definitely developed into something different.  
  
"It's Dranon-san, isn't it?"  
  
Kai's brow furrowed darkly and Rei was proven right. With the air of the infamous school counsellor, he sighed deeply.  
  
"Listen, Kai, if you like her - and don't even TRY to tell me you don't -" he said warningly, when Kai opened his mouth to do exactly that, " - well then, you just have to tell her. A crush is a crush, they pass pretty quickly. But yours is more than just a crush. Tell her."  
  
"I did," the other managed between gritted teeth.  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Rei asked, surprised.  
  
"She says we're wrong about our feelings and that it's not real. I just can't BELIEVE her!" Kai burst out suddenly. "I've been thinking just how obvious it really is and we both know it - hell, the whole school probably knows it by now! She just can't seem to face it. Keeps saying something about it not being right and that we'll both end up seriously hurt."  
  
Rei decided to not mention the fact that Kai had just said more than three sentences without him having to prompt after the first two. In fact, the Chinese teen was more than willing to let him keep rambling on. He was venting feelings and also giving Rei enough information to know how to help him.  
  
"Then she goes and throws a fit, saying that if she hadn't left England, then none of this would have happened - which is true, by the way. I'm starting to wish she had never even COME here so that we never got to know each other and she can just stay with that wretched bastard of a father of hers and marry that stupid jerk!"  
  
"You don't," Rei interrupted quietly. "She means too much to you. You say those words aloud, but your heart feels differently. Listen to me - don't turn away, Hitawari Kai - you've only got FIVE DAYS left to fix things. You know she feels the same way about you. If you don't SHOW her just how much you care, you'll regret it when she goes."  
  
"If I don't -" Kai nearly spluttered. "Well, EXCUSE ME for being some jerk who doesn't know how to show feelings! I've been damaging my reputation in the school to make her happy! What else do I need to show?"  
  
"Kai . . ." Rei said warningly.  
  
"All right, all right," Kai muttered. "And you lose, Kano."  
  
"WHAT?!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
It was true. Dranzer had just ran over Driger at top speed and knocked the other Beyblade clean off the dish. Kai smirked and picked up Dranzer, giving a half-wave to Rei as he left the training room. Rei grinned and picked up his own Beyblade, glad that Kai had finally gotten the message through his head.  
  
--------  
  
"You think you're going to get away with it, don't you?"  
  
Kaika Woodrow was glaring at him, but Kai couldn't really care.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am."  
  
Kaika grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall roughly. He carried the strong smell of alcohol and looked a little haggard. Perhaps he was drunk.  
  
"Well, you're not," Kaika breathed. "Cos she's mine, got it, punk?"  
  
"Punk yourself," Kai retorted. "I'm not the one who goes around drinking and getting drunk just for the fun of it. Or sexually harass random women because I'm rich. Face it, Woodrow, she doesn't belong to you."  
  
Kai shoved him away, hard, so that he fell against the opposite wall. Kaika glared at him and staggered to his feet drunkenly, looking a little green. The Japanese teen brushed himself off and walked away. Kaika threw up on the floor noisily.  
  
"You'll regret it!" he yelled. "She'll choose me in the end! Betcha she's already turned you down as well, punk! Don't worry, I'll treat her nice - when I feel like it!"  
  
His drunken laughter echoed and followed Kai through the hallway. He clenched his teeth and gritted his teeth, walking determinedly forwards and blocking out the sound.  
  
//Bloody bastard//  
  
---- End of Chapter Eighteen ----  
  
A/N: OMG! Finished this chapter as well!  
  
Well, I couldn't really think of anything to do as the last scene, so I just made up a drunk Kaika and threw him into it, because he really should have a bigger part than he already has. Plus, he DOES turn up in the sequel - but I'm really not gonna tell youse what he does in there! It's gonna be strange and angsty and such . . .  
  
Anyways, REVIEW PEOPLE! It's not that hard ya know.  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
A/N: Well, so the nineteenth chapter is under way. WARNING: this is going to be SAP. Almost entirely Kai/Chika based (thank you very much, you may stop giggling now, Naoko!) and really sappy.  
  
So, hope you enjoy this instalment of 'The Dranon Heiress'  
  
---- Chapter Nineteen ----  
  
Chika walked down the street, hands in her pockets and head down. Two days left until she had to go - there was some regret that she never really felt before. The gravity of the situation had hit her just after Kai's outburst. Leaving Japan meant leaving the college, Mr Dickenson, who had taken care of her and a secure, safe environment without having to fear for her own life. Leaving Japan also meant leaving HIM.  
  
"The only secret I've kept from you is that I like you!"  
  
"I - I like you too."  
  
But did she like him enough to risk everything? Returning his feelings meant turning her back on her father, her family, her heritage and even her own bit-beast. Dranon meant everything to her and to lose it would mean a part of her would be ripped away. But she couldn't imagine a life without ever seeing HIM again.  
  
"Why can't we be like normal people?" He had once demanded. "Why is it so wrong for the two of us when there are so many other people together? It's a normal thing!"  
  
"Because we AREN'T normal, Kai," she shot back. "We've never been normal."  
  
"So, just because we aren't like normal people, we don't deserve the right to do what we want? What kind of a life is that? If you can give me five reasons why we don't deserve what normal people have and I'll leave you alone forever!"  
  
He had her stuck on that. She just looked at him, anguished and upset, until he stopped glaring. The brief argument had occurred only hours after their confession. She hadn't felt as much like a child as she had felt that day. An overwhelming urge to both prove him wrong and yet let him convince her that he was right consumed her. Her heart beat painfully fast, like their first encounter in the library's restricted section.  
  
The look they shared was intense; she could almost feel the air between them boil. She felt her cheeks warm considerably at the proximity of their positions. At that point in time, she decided that being backed up against a wall while he was standing so close was NOT a good idea. He probably wasn't feeling much different, except that he hid it better than she would ever. Just because she wasn't easily impressed didn't mean she had very good control over her emotions. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that she was waiting for Rika, something would have really happened between them.  
  
"I feel like I'm going crazy," he said finally. A defeated sigh followed. "All this for a girl who doesn't even return my feelings the way I wanted. I've even gone to lengths which killed off whatever is left of my reputation to get you to see what I feel."  
  
"And I think you ARE crazy," she replied in a sudden burst of anger.  
  
"Don't -" he interrupted, before she could ramble on. " - I don't want to argue right now."  
  
"I'm not going to start an argument!"  
  
"Oh yeah, and an ant eats more than Takao."  
  
--------  
  
Halfway across the city was the guy she had been thinking about. And, in a weird twist of fate, he seemed to be preoccupied with thoughts of her.  
  
Hitawari Kai sighed. He had let himself lose control of his usual emotions just because a girl happened to turn up in the college and just HAPPENED to be treated even worse than him by family and just HAPPENED to be so goddamn attractive. In a cold, stand-offish way though. But then she had warmed up considerably and her personality was now near unrecognisable.  
  
Every time he saw her angry, or upset, he had to fight the urge to comfort her. He didn't know much about comforting, except that it was supposed to make the person being comforted feel better. Unfortunately, it seemed that the normal methods of comforting didn't work very effectively on Chika Dranon. Of course, he could have been doing it wrong. If he did, he wouldn't have been surprised. He, Hitawari Kai, comforting a girl?  
  
Just that thought was enough to make Kai want to find the nearest hole and crawl into it, hopefully forgotten, then curl up and die of embarrassment.  
  
Fate worked in strange ways, as Kai soon found out. Every time he wanted to stop thinking about her, something always turned up to remind him. As in, something always happened to stop him stop thinking about her. Like just then, when he was trying to finish off an essay on the history of the weight disk, but knocked the radio off his desk and it turned on, to start playing a rather old song on a rather neglected channel.  
  
"What the hell is WRONG with me?" He muttered, bending down to pick the radio up.  
  
"Welcome to today's broadcast of 'Lover's Concerto'," the smooth male voice said silkily, from the radio. "I am your host, Dean, and today we will be focusing on songs that send messages we are too afraid to say aloud."  
  
His hand stopped mid-way from picking up the radio. Messages? He had already gotten over the stage of messages - having delivered his in the worst way possible. But messages they were too afraid to say aloud? There was something in his mind he had not wanted to tell anyone about. Something to do with the girl who he was convinced was a devil reincarnate.  
  
"Our first caller," the host, Dean, purred. "Tell us the song you wish to dedicate."  
  
"This is for my ex-boyfriend," a female voice announced. "I have to go overseas to study soon and I won't be back for years and I've already told him that we'd have to break up. I want you to play 'Autumn Goodbye' for him."  
  
"Thank you for that call," Dean replied. "This is 'Autumn Goodbye', by Britney Spears."  
  
At the sound of the name 'Britney Spears', Kai was convinced to turn it off. He had never really liked the western pop princess and besides, didn't he have an essay to write? He picked up the radio quickly and straightened on his chair. Moving to switch it off, Kai froze when the song began to play.  
  
'I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
But summer love will keep us warm long after  
  
Our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye.'  
  
--------  
  
//Thinking of you and the love of our lives in the sweet summertime  
  
So sad but true, we must leave it behind it our hearts in our minds  
  
From April through September, bittersweet was the love that we shared  
  
Don't forget I'll remember//  
  
Chika moved to turn off the radio on her cell phone. It was only a song anyway, nothing important. But why, if it wasn't important, did she feel like she was about to start crying? Why did she feel that this song had a particular meaning?  
  
//I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
But summer love will keep us warm long after  
  
Our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye//  
  
She decided against turning it off. Instead, she spun on her heel and raced off in the opposite direction to where she had been going. There was something she needed to do before she went and if she didn't do it, she knew that, when she went back to England, she would regret it. Her heart raced as she sped up so that she was a faint blur amongst all the other people on the street.  
  
//I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
But summer love will keep us warm long after  
  
Our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye//  
  
--------  
  
He watched the radio on the desk, transfixed. The song kept playing and he had long since decided that turning it off was not an option at the moment. It was strange, the reason why he was reluctant to turn it off. He thought the song actually fitted the situation he was in - holy hell, did he just compare his life to a goddamn song? What was the world coming to?  
  
//Memories can fade but my heart has a place for the smile on your face  
  
And maybe some day we can be more than friends, love will find us again  
  
Red leaves and blue tomorrows, time will give back the love that we shared  
  
On the time that we borrowed//  
  
Footsteps sounded through the hallway outside his room. Kai looked up, mildly surprised and annoyed, when the door burst open. The feeling drained away when he saw just who had appeared in the doorway, slightly out of breath and looking exhausted. He scrambled to his feet, off the desk chair, in time to not be surprised by the swift movement that landed him in her arms. He stood there, shocked, for a second, before he realised what was going on.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry," she whispered. "I really do like you."  
  
"Chika . . .."  
  
//I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
But summer love will keep us warm long after  
  
Our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye//  
  
--------  
  
"This is Mystique, sir."  
  
"Your report?"  
  
A slight pause and the sound of a breath being drawn.  
  
"She won't let me get within two metres of her. I am watching her from a great distance every day. She has changed sir and it seems she has fallen in love with him. At the moment, they don't pose an immediate threat, but if any other changes take place - if their feelings deepen - "  
  
"I know what will happen."  
  
The voice was irritable and sharp.  
  
"I will arrive tomorrow morning. Tell no one of my movements. If anything happens - take immediate action. You do not have to answer to her, only to me, and I give you permission to take necessary procedures to ensure her safety."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
--------  
  
How long they stood in the middle of his room, neither could tell. But they didn't really care anyway. All they noticed was that they were together and trying to heal the pain inflicted on them because of their sad fate. That was, if fate even existed. She buried her face into his shoulder and near choked him to death with her hold.  
  
"I'm sorry I -" she started, voice muffled.  
  
"No big deal," he cut in quickly, finding his own voice. "You don't have to apologise."  
  
"But I -"  
  
"I said," he interrupted again, sounding a little annoyed, "no big deal."  
  
She pulled away a little, looking at her feet and a faint blush staining her cheeks. He just stood there, not knowing exactly what to do. They were both lost in a situation like this. Apologies had been said and accepted, sense had been knocked into their numbed minds and now they didn't know what to do.  
  
"This feeling sucks," she said finally. Her voice came out in a croak. "I hate not knowing what to do. It doesn't feel right. This feeling really, really sucks -"  
  
He startled her with a kiss, leaving her slightly breathless. When he pulled away, she was speechless, but the blush on her cheeks definitely went darker.  
  
"Good," he said firmly. "Now you can be quiet and stop rambling."  
  
"That's just wonderful," she said dryly. "I wasn't expecting that."  
  
"I didn't think you were supposed to."  
  
She moved to hit him lightly - lightly being on her terms, which wouldn't have been very light on his - but ended up still blushing when he grabbed her hand to stop her. He didn't let go. They stood there again, silent, the awkward feeling building up between them, until she couldn't stand it any more and jumped back, away from him.  
  
//Can you hear it in my voice?  
  
Was it something I let slip?  
  
Does the whole world know?  
  
Isn't it obvious?//  
  
//I'm the one who's in control . . .  
  
Now I'm acting like a fool . . .  
  
Do my feelings show? Is my face aglow?  
  
Isn't it obvious?//  
  
She avoided his eyes in a way that, if she had been a normal girl, guys would have called modest. Of course, technically there was nothing modest about a fifteen-year-old Beyblader who was the captain of a team called 'Deadly Terror' and who killed people by making their hearts implode, but that still would have been the term used. The radio was playing a different song now, one they both didn't recognise.  
  
//That I don't know what I'm doing any more?  
  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions . . . I'm out of control  
  
Isn't it obvious?//  
  
//Do you see my hands? They tremble . . .  
  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes?  
  
Don't know how long I can keep this inside . . .  
  
Isn't it obvious?//  
  
//That I don't know what I'm doing any more  
  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions . . . I'm out of control  
  
Isn't it obvious?//  
  
What was it with the world? Or, more specifically, with the radio station? It always played the songs that fitted their emotions the most. It must have been a cruel twist of fate, or just the plain irony of life. Kai could have cursed the DJ into oblivion, if that was possible - and if his own actions weren't already embarrassing him. And did he REALLY just kiss her?  
  
//Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart . . .  
  
Can you see it in my eyes?  
  
Every glance, every smile must give me away  
  
And I feel so much, I can't hide//  
  
//That I don't know what I'm doing any more  
  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions . . . I'm out of control  
  
Isn't it obvious?//  
  
She looked up at him, face still flushed darkly, before ducking her head again. Mumbling a quick excuse, which sounded something like 'I've got to go kill a certain radio DJ', Chika raced out the door at top speed. That left Kai, still standing there with the blasted radio playing its mechanical heart out as if nothing happened, wondering if that really happened.  
  
--------  
  
The next morning, Kai felt strangely - different. What it was, he had absolutely no idea, but it certainly had something to do with yesterday. He had finished off his essay at last, which wasn't exactly a big deal, and he had also -  
  
"Bloody hell," he whispered, sitting up. "Did that really happen?"  
  
He remembered she had come here, exhausted, as if she had run the full length of the city just to get there. Then he remembered feeling annoyed at her continuous apologies and just wanting her to be QUIET and yet also enjoying the feeling of being so close to her. Finally, remembered the single, most important thing so far.  
  
He had KISSED her.  
  
"If Takao ever found out about this . . ." he moaned quietly, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Found out about what?"  
  
Kai looked up to the sound of the door being closed. Standing in the shadows, leaning against the back of the door, was a tall silhouette. It was too lean to be Takao himself and so Kai had to settle for the worst. Only one person could be that tall, lean and stand in the shadows. He put down his hands and glared at the person.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Nothing really," the person replied lightly, coming forward. Green eyes flashed. "I saw what you did yesterday. In fact, I know what's going on between the two of you."  
  
"So?"  
  
Kai swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, only to be punched straight in the face as soon as he did. Catching himself before he fell, Kai stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Kaika was seething.  
  
"I TOLD you to stay away from her," he whispered in a deadly voice.  
  
"Is that any of your business?"  
  
"She's MINE!"  
  
"She doesn't belong to anyone."  
  
WHAM!  
  
Another punch. Kaika had him by the collar of his shirt and he looked ready to murder. Kai just looked at him indifferently, anger suppressed by a cold, flat look. It wasn't worth fighting him, after all, Kai had more sense than that.  
  
"Let me remind you, Hitawari," Kaika hissed. "Chika Dranon has been betrothed to ME by her father. She's too much in his control to disobey him on this matter. Count Dranon chose ME - do you think he'll really let his daughter be with someone who doesn't have power to rival his? You don't stand a chance against me."  
  
"That may be so," Kai replied coldly. "But let me remind YOU, Woodrow, that she won't give herself to you willingly. That bastard of a father of hers may have chosen you, but we both know she's chosen ME. Do you understand that?"  
  
"F*** you!"  
  
--------  
  
The door opened slightly, just enough to let a fairly slim person through. A quiet figure slipped into the dark room and the door clicked shut. A pause. Then, after making sure that no one had been alerted, the figure moved swiftly and silently across the room, past several beds and towards the one near the window.  
  
A sharp intake of breath was heard as the person reached it.  
  
"Kai . . . I can't believe this . . ."  
  
Hitawari Kai was lying on the infirmary bed, bruised and beaten up badly. He had bandages all around his chest and side. There was also a thin layer of bandages on his forehead, though not covering his closed eyelids. Chika eased herself onto the edge of the bed and took his hand in both hers. His eyes opened.  
  
"Chika."  
  
"Hey," she murmured. "Sorry I couldn't come earlier. Rika was watching me like a hawk today. So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine," he lied, looking at her. He winced. "Actually, I feel rotten. My side kills, my head kills, I think I might have broken a rib -"  
  
"I get your point," she said, amusement trickling into her quiet voice.  
  
"Thank you for coming though," he added. "I think I feel a little better."  
  
She was careful not to move around so much to accidentally bump him. Her emotions were in turmoil. First, she was furious. Kaika had done many idiotically dangerous things in his lifetime, but she had never really felt like killing him as she did now. Secondly, she felt as if her heart was aching. Kai could have died and she would have lost him. Thirdly, she was just so ANNOYED. Rika and her stupid obedience.  
  
"I hope I'm not bothering you."  
  
"You're not," Kai assured her. Then he managed a short laugh. "It's funny. We're both probably the most uncaring people in the world when it comes to others, and yet look at us both now. What do we call this?"  
  
"Lots of things," she replied. "Degradation, insanity provoked by insane emotions, losing our heads, shameless, unwitting victims to our own darker sides -"  
  
Being in love, they both added silently. When she realised what had just gone through her brain, Chika flushed yet again and turned away. He shifted slightly and a groan escaped through his gritted teeth. She seemed to jerk out of her trance and moved to help him.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, teeth still clenched.  
  
"Well, I'm not too sure about that." Her eyebrows were raised. "I think I'll stay here a bit longer, just to make sure you don't kill yourself."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"And pigs fly."  
  
"Well, houses can, why can't pigs?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked at her expressionlessly, as if he had just said the most obvious thing in the world. She returned his look with one that clearly thought that he had grown two heads.  
  
"Houses -" he repeated slowly. "House flies."  
  
"That was stupid."  
  
"I know."  
  
She smiled and let go of his hand. Then she walked off for a moment, returning with a chair, which she set down next to his bed and sat down. He realised that she was seriously going to sit down next to him and watch. As a safety precaution, or just because she wanted his company, Kai really couldn't tell. But when she leaned over and kissed him lightly, he didn't really care.  
  
"You were serious."  
  
"Yeah, I was," she agreed, pulling away to sit back down again. "Now, if you really want me to go away, you'll have to either knock yourself unconscious, or fall asleep."  
  
"I think I'll fall asleep."  
  
---- End of Chapter Nineteen ----  
  
A/N: OH MY GOD, WAS THAT SAP???  
  
OMG, I wrote a sappy thing! You happy, Naoko? YOU HAPPY NOW??? You made me write something so sickly sweet, I AM sick now! EEW!!!  
  
Ok, over reaction there. Sorry. Anyways, the first song was indeed Autumn Goodbye by Britney Spears and the second song was - I seriously dunno. I just saw it on Lomelindi's Digimon fic 'The Gem of Oracles' and I liked it.  
  
If anyone knows what it is, you HAVE to tell me!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	20. Chapter Twenty

The Dranon Heiress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
A/N: I can't believe that that ^ up there is my very last disclaimer for this story! This is also the final chapter of The Dranon Heiress and after I finish this, then a sequel will be put up in a few months. I just have to make time to finish off some of my other fics before I continue. A preview of the sequel will be at the bottom of this chapter (partly to remind myself of what's going to happen when I get back to it) and also a brief summary of it.  
  
So, after a chapter of sap, the final instalment of The Dranon Heiress is under way and there will be partings, heartache, angst and a BLOODY MOTHERFUCKER CALLED KAIKA to cause a bit of trouble. Not to mention some sap and romance (only a little) and a bit of a strange occurrence between Kai/Chika. Might be shorter compared to chapter 19, if you don't include the sequel preview.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
---- Chapter Twenty ----  
  
If someone had asked her if she had ever considered sacrificing something for someone else, Chika Dranon would have replied with a firm 'no' and also beaten the living daylights out of that person. She was selfish back then and somehow still was now, though not as much. As she stirred from sleep now, however, and caught sight of where she was, Chika was sure that she could give up everything just for him to be safe.  
  
Him. Hitawari Kai. She could give up everything for him and not regret it, because he was worth every bit of it. He still annoyed her endlessly sometimes, with his stubbornness and temper that was able to rival hers at points, so much that she would want to knock him out just so he would shut up. But then he always managed to make her reconsider.  
  
Now that was over. There was no more time for her to be with him, to argue, to battle and to escape. It was all over now, as soon as the sun came up it was a new day. The day she had to leave. She reached into her pocket and produced an envelope. With a trembling hand, Chika placed it on the table and stood up.  
  
"I'll be waiting," she whispered.  
  
Leaning over him, she poured all of her emotions from her heart into a single tear, which fell onto her open palm. With the help of Dranon, it solidified into a red, tear-shaped crystal. Now, when she looked at him, there was none of the feelings she had to suppress before. But the crystal itself glowed brighter and brighter.  
  
"I'll leave this with you," she continued murmuring to him. "If we ever get to see each other again, you can return it to me. I won't feel the same way about anyone else."  
  
He frowned, as if hearing what she'd said. If she still had the feelings she'd given up, maybe her heart would have broken. She really didn't want to hurt him, but it was the only way they'd both survive. Or, at least, he'd survive. She didn't know how long she could last back in England and the pressure of it all would surely break her.  
  
"Chika . . ."  
  
She bit her lip as he reached out and instinctively grabbed her hand. He was still so weak and she had to go, before it got too suspicious. In a swift movement, she took her hand away and put the tear-shaped crystal next to the letter. He would find it when he woke up and by then she would be long gone.  
  
"It's for the best."  
  
--------  
  
They were all there, except Miyuki and Naoko. Rika stood some distance away from the count and countess, while Kaika stood on the count's left side. Light had only just started to appear over the buildings and yet Chika was standing on the roof of one of the tallest school buildings, just about to board a private plane.  
  
"Come on, Chika," her mother said.  
  
Countess Yukimi (A/N: made it up on the spot, sorry) looked like an older replica of her daughter, only that her skin was more of a golden colour than Chika's pale. She was also only the girl's height too, despite her being at least twenty years older. Chika hesitated, before gritting her teeth and walking forwards towards her father.  
  
"Get on," he snapped, without waiting.  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Without a backward glance, she boarded the plane. When she reached the top of the ramp, a hand grabbed her elbow. Kaika was only inches away, practically breathing down her neck and in her ear. She stopped, but didn't seem affected by his closeness, though her skin crawled at his touch.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You're mine," he said softly. "No one else's."  
  
"That's just idiotic," she replied huffily. "I don't belong to anyone."  
  
With that, she flung his arm away and continued walking. Picking a random seat by the window, she sat down and stared out of it. With permission from the count, Kaika placed himself in the seat next to her, much too close for comfort.  
  
"Keep your distance," she warned dangerously, still facing the window.  
  
"I know."  
  
//And when you rise in the morning sun,  
  
I feel you touch me in the falling rain  
  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
  
I wanna feel you in my arms again//  
  
--------  
  
Kai woke up to silence. A thought struck him and he sat up, too quickly, and his muscles screamed in protest. He was alone again. For a moment, he had hoped that he would wake up and find that today WASN'T the day he had been dreading for the past two months. Unfortunately, life sucking as it did, today WAS the day.  
  
A glint caught his eye. Shifting to face the beside table, Kai saw an envelope and a tiny, red crystal the size and shape of a teardrop. A mix of fear, pain and dread filled him as he reached out for them. The crystal glowed brightly as soon as it was in his hand and he felt suddenly very warm and secure. He opened the envelope.  
  
'Kai.  
  
When you read this, I'd have left for a few hours already. I wanted to say goodbye in the most painless way possible. Even though I don't act like it, I really don't like pain and I hate being forced to stand it. I always choose the easier path, thus making me a coward in some people's eyes, right? If I were still here, you'd probably be calling me that now.  
  
I don't know how long it will be until I come back to Japan. Probably a long time - a decade, give or take, if I ever survive that long. I took the time to write this letter yesterday, before I came to visit you. Don't worry about me because I can take care of myself. Kaika Woodrow never stays with anything for long and he won't bother me after he gets sick of seeing me around. I'll just annoy the hell out of him for that space of time.  
  
You'll find there's a crystal with this letter. I think it's time to tell you about what I've done. With Dranon's help, I've turned my feelings for you into a solid object. It's like taking out part of my soul of love - the strongest part, what I feel for you - and turning it into something that you can hold. I won't be able to feel the same way for anyone else.  
  
What I want you to do is keep this with you until the next time we see each other. I won't guarantee how long it will be, but I'm willing to take the risk. If - no, when - we do see each other, return this to me. When I merge with it again, the feelings will return. Until then, I can't feel what it's like to love someone like you. Strange, huh? I only realised I could do that when Dranon told me.  
  
Again, don't worry about me. I'm a fighter, remember? I'll survive. I want you to know that, no matter what things are like the next time we meet, as long as you carry that crystal, everything's going to be all right.'  
  
He could almost hear her laughing.  
  
'Do I sound like myself right now? I guess this really affects your brains. I haven't been myself since - I don't know - forever maybe.  
  
I'll miss you.  
  
Chika.'  
  
He folded the letter up again. So she'd gone, huh? Well, at least she'd left a letter. He realised something else in a sudden. Looking down, he discovered that most of his wounds had healed completely, if not at all, only that it was his muscles, which were extremely angry at having survived such a horrible beating. Still, he already started to miss her.  
  
//And you come to me on a summer breeze  
  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
  
And it's me you need to show  
  
How deep is your love//  
  
//I really need to learn  
  
Cos we're living in a world of fools  
  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
  
We belong to you and me//  
  
--------  
  
//I believe in you  
  
You know you're the door to my barest soul  
  
You're the light in the deepest, darkest hour  
  
You're my saviour when I fall//  
  
She looked out the window and remembered the first time they had had a conversation. She had been sitting on the loft of the top level of the school library, reading about the McGregor family history, when he suddenly interrupted the silence. Her lips twisted into a smirk as she recalled how annoyed she'd been. Though she couldn't feel the emotions connected to her love for him, she could recall past feelings towards him.  
  
//And you may not think I care for you  
  
When you know down inside that I really do  
  
And it's me you need to show  
  
How deep is your love//  
  
//I really need to learn  
  
Cos we're living in a world of fools  
  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
  
We belong to you and me//  
  
Sometimes she really wished she hadn't been born into the Dranon clan. Only then would she be able to love freely and not resort to sacrificing her feelings to keep the one she loved safe. On the outside, her actions would have been cold and uncaring, but only she and Kai would know just how much pain was underneath it all. They both experienced similar situations before and both made painful decisions in the past. This was just another issue to sort out to really get what they wanted.  
  
Perhaps he wouldn't come at all. Time could do many things to feelings, including simmering down love until it disappeared. What if he got over her and forgot about her? What would she do then? But she had to believe, because it was her only chance. He wouldn't let her down because she knew he loved her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Get lost, Kaika," she growled, anger bubbling.  
  
"I don't want to," he replied amusedly, touching her arm.  
  
She whipped around to face him, eyes a fiery blood red, and hand at his throat. He smirked at her, eyes glinting from under his sandy fringe. A low, dangerous voice sounded from in front of them, where the count and countess were seated.  
  
"Chika . . ."  
  
Chika hissed furiously, sounding a lot like Rika when she was talking to snakes, but withdrew her hand from his neck. Taking the opportunity, he seized her by the shoulders and leaned close to her, foreheads touching, but no more contact. She glared, eye colour rippling dangerously between red and silver.  
  
"I'll make you forget about him," he vowed. "I'll make you forget everything."  
  
"Nothing will make me forget," she spat.  
  
"You'll see," he replied softly.  
  
He closed in all contact and kissed her hard - and roughly. She realised just how different he and Kai were. Where Kai was gentle towards her, Kaika was rough and unrelenting. He treated her no better than a servant, but Kai loved her. She started to regret ever giving up her soul of love, so she could just remember how much she really loved Kai, just to get her through this. She could do nothing when her father was against her.  
  
All she could do was bear it.  
  
--------  
  
"Kai, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"  
  
"You're all recovered!"  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
The last was from Takao, who noticed something was wrong, but whose tongue was too fast for his own head. Kai sat down in the senior common room and stared moodily out the window. Because of everything that was happening to them, Mr Dickenson had given him the week off from schoolwork and training, to relax and recuperate. Not that he really needed to.  
  
Rei, who was almost equally as moody but definitely NOT so much as to ignore his friends, motioned for the rest of the team to quieten down and leave the captain in peace. Silence reigned for about fifteen minutes, before Takao couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Kai, say something!" He yelled. Several heads turned to look at him.  
  
"Something."  
  
"That's not funny!" Takao cried as some people snickered.  
  
"Sure it isn't."  
  
"Be QUIET, both of you!" Rei said loudly, getting to his feet. "Takao, leave Kai alone. He doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to. And Kai - never mind."  
  
The Japanese teen had shot him a dangerous glare from the corner of his eye. For some reason, seeing those blood red eyes narrowed and glinting maliciously unnerved him. Takao grumbled and sat back down, no doubt to dream up ways of getting back at Kai for making such a fool out of him. Kai never turned from looking out the window.  
  
"She's gone," he said finally.  
  
"Pardon?" Rei asked, surprised that he was actually speaking.  
  
"She's gone," Kai repeated quietly. "I found this letter on the table. They're both gone."  
  
Rei noticed then that Kai wasn't looking entirely moody. No, he looked crestfallen, broken and incredibly drained. Not that Rei blamed him. Kai was very sensitive and could be provoked very easily when one knew exactly how to - provoked, or hurt. While Rei's obsession with Ketsueki Rika merely wanted to know her power, Kai and Chika shared something different and having it ripped apart left him uneasy and feeling lost.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rei apologised. "I didn't realise."  
  
"Well, you didn't get your match with Ketsueki either."  
  
"There's always later," the Chinese replied, a little more cheerfully. "I seriously don't think that I would have been able to take her on right now. She's too much for me. But YOU however - Kai, why didn't you stop her?"  
  
"I couldn't," Kai muttered. "She left in the middle of the night."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Wait, I suppose," he said heavily. "She said she'll come back."  
  
//Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are  
  
Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky  
  
Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight  
  
I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight//  
  
"It's not like you to wait."  
  
"What else can I do?" He demanded. "I don't know where she is."  
  
//Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are  
  
I have so many wishes to make, but most of all, this one I state:  
  
For just one girl that I've been dreaming of I wish that I could have all her love  
  
I wish I may, I wish I might, have the dream I dream tonight//  
  
He clutched the crystal in his pocket and felt it warm under his fingers. What did it mean, when it warmed up like that? He cursed himself for being paranoid. The crystal wasn't a NORMAL crystal - it was a soul. Chika's most prized and precious soul to be exact. Of course it would things that other crystals couldn't.  
  
//Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are  
  
I want a girl who'll be all mine, the one to say I'm her guy  
  
Someone sweet, that's for sure, I wanna be the guy she's looking for  
  
I wish I may, I wish I might, have the girl I wish tonight//  
  
//Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are  
  
Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky  
  
Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight  
  
I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight//  
  
He hated waiting and was known to be impatient. But that was the only thing he could do, especially when he didn't know exactly where to look for what he was trying to find. England, perhaps, but that was too broad. He needed to know where she was EXACTLY. And he didn't know, that was why he had to wait - for information, or for her to come back by herself, though the latter seemed highly unlikely.  
  
"How long do you plan to wait?"  
  
"Until I find her," he said firmly. "Or until she comes back. Whichever first."  
  
---- End of Chapter Twenty ----  
  
A/N: Okay, so that was a crappy ending, but I needed SOMETHING to ready you all for the sequel. I'm gonna list all the problems that need addressing from the plot:  
  
Kai and Chika aren't together (duh!)  
  
Rika hasn't gotten her souls and her heart back  
  
Naoko and Miyuki (and the Majestics) are still in the process of getting their Beyblades back from the count.  
  
Rei hasn't battled Rika yet  
  
The bastard (meaning Kaika, of course) still hasn't been wiped out by a natural phenomena - neither has the count, so I'll have to fix that. Too bad natural disasters don't occur when you want them to [sigh]  
  
THE SOUL OF LOVE! Kai has to give that back!  
  
Kaika and Chika are due to get married 'when the time comes' - meaning as soon as she's legally an adult (which, according to Australian law, is eighteen and I'm using that age) - which ALSO means in THREE YEARS TIME. Oh dear.  
  
So, then I'll give you the preview.  
  
~ In the Sequel ~  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"Ten years."  
  
"I wonder how much has changed between us."  
  
~  
  
Two little children, just under five years old, running around. Supervising them was a young woman with jet-black hair down to her waist, plaited loosely and with a single streak of brilliant blue through them. The young woman was wearing a dark blue skirt and champagne coloured blouse. She looked up at the children.  
  
"Alexander, Alethea. Come on, time to go home."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
He froze in mid step. The voice sounded so familiar - and the woman, she looked vaguely familiar too. Was it too much to hope for if he thought that it might be her -? But then he realised something else. The children had called her 'mother'.  
  
The young woman stood up and turned around. Then the colour drained from her face as she saw who was standing behind her.  
  
~  
  
The hand was pushed away gently.  
  
"I don't want it back."  
  
~  
  
A damp, dingy bar with crappy music and dim lighting was where the information led him. Behind the counter, mixing up drinks with absolutely no emotion whatsoever, was a tall and albino-skinned young woman with jet- black hair.  
  
"I've found you. Now I want to challenge you."  
  
"I gave up Beyblading a long time ago."  
  
~  
  
"I'm not going to worry about getting my Beyblade back. It's probably been destroyed and my bit-beast will have to find someone else. I'm giving up Beyblading."  
  
"Then will you marry me?"  
  
~  
  
"THEY'RE NOT MY CHILDREN!"  
  
The sounds of something metal crashing against wood. A frustrated yell followed by a child's cry ripped through the silence. A wild war cry tore itself from his lips as he charged forward, the knife in his hands. A dull thud followed by a distraught cry.  
  
"No! STOP IT KAIKA!"  
  
"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"  
  
"NO KAIKA!"  
  
~  
  
It was a mildly windy day. The sky was a dull, lifeless grey and it looked like it was about to rain. Amidst the rows of stone tablets, stood a lone person, clad entirely in black and a slight slump in the shoulders. Wisps of black and blue hair escaped from the loosening French plait and blew around the pale, ashen face.  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
The newcomer came up behind her quietly. She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. He tentatively put his arms around her, half-expecting them to be pushed off, but instead she stifled a quiet sob.  
  
"I don't know," she choked. "They were all I had left."  
  
"You still have me."  
  
She began to cry in earnest, falling to her knees and taking him with her. They stayed like that for a long time, she sobbing brokenly into his shoulder and clutching him to her. He complied, letting her draw comfort from him.  
  
"I can't - it's too hard . . ."  
  
"I'll be here," he said. "Don't worry. You won't need to cry any more. Promise."  
  
He drew something from his pocket and showed it to her. A single, red glint came from his palm. She hesitated, before taking the hand in hers.  
  
~ End of Preview ~  
  
Tune in to the sequel 'Breathe Again'!  
  
Ja ne, for the last time . . .  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	21. Author's Final Notes

The Dranon Heiress  
  
---- Author's Notes ----  
  
Hey people!  
  
First of all, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed so far, especially those who were dedicated so much as to review every chapter. Thanks also to the people who read and (maybe) recommended this fic to anyone else and also the people who contributed ideas to the plot. Everything was appreciated and taken into consideration.  
  
The next thing I'd like to say is that the sequel is IN PROGRESS. I am currently working on three or four other fics, which need serious attention, but 'Breathe Again' is definitely one of my priorities. I might have the first chapter up by the end of November, but I am not certain. Again, I have other fics that need my attention, which I have neglected for quite a long time (cough - 'Imperfection' - cough).  
  
Also, most importantly: CONCERNING LEMON -  
  
As you all probably know - and if you don't, I'm telling you now - ff.net is seeing to it that all lemon is removed from the site and into another site www.adultfanction.net. I am also not so skilled a writer as to produce a lemon that people will like, besides the fact that I am only a reader and FIFTEEN YEARS OLD at that.  
  
However, I have two requests for people who ARE skilled at writing lemons:  
  
If you could write a lemon chapter for me to put up - all credit will be given to you for the chapter and I will be forever in your debt.  
  
Or I will give you permission to use my characters to write lemon scene/s, given that you ASK first, provide a disclaimer on my characters and also SEND ME A COPY!  
  
If anyone is interested, they can e-mail me (you can pick one of the two or both if you really want to). I'm just not good at writing lemon (or lime) and it will be ages until I will actually attempt to do so. Again, if you are interested, e-mail me and let me know.  
  
Ideas and the like for the sequel are welcome to be sent to my e-mail address, where I will take them into consideration and hopefully satisfy anyone's wishes.  
  
One more thing:  
  
ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


End file.
